Sacrifices Made
by FatedOnes
Summary: Teresa had to jump to save either Fox or Ethan from Rebecca's gun shots. One lives, one dies. Found out who? Story complete. Epilogue now up. Please! Please! Read and Review!
1. I Do

Chapter 1  
  
I Do  
  
They stood before God and the citizens of Harmony professing their love for one another. Ivy smiled as she squeezed her husbands hand. Sam looked back at her with tears in his eyes. They were both so happy for their son. Ivy couldn't help but think how hard she had fought to get where she was now. Her and Sam had come a long ways since Grace ran off with David. She was there to help Sam pick-up the pieces of his broken heart. Eventually Sam had realized that he had loved Ivy all along and he should be with the mother of their son, Ethan. Both Sam and Ivy were so proud of Ethan. He had overcome so much in the past year. Losing his identity, overcoming poverty and becoming a very successful lawyer in his own private practice. He had also stepped up and done what was right. There was a child now involved and that was the most important thing to Ethan.  
  
"Do you Ethan take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to love and cherish her all the days of your lives, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do", professed Ethan.  
  
"Then by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ethan, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Ethan slowly raised her veil. She's beautiful he thought to himself. This is the way it should be. My son or daughter will always now the love of their father.  
  
"This is the greatest day of my life", said Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. "You have made me so happy."  
  
With that, Ethan leaned downed and kissed his now wife. There were tears in both their eyes. Both for different reasons. Her's, true happiness. She had won. She had fought so hard for Ethan. She had hurt many people, most importantly Ethan, but she always got what she wanted. Besides, she had a lifetime to make it up to him. Why should it matter anyways, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. His, the realization that despite the fact that he did love her, he wasn't in love with her. He was performing a duty and that's all. He and most everyone else knew it was someone else he longed to be standing in her place. But unfortunately it wasn't and he would have to accept it and move on. There were more important things at stake.  
  
Father Lonigan then motioned for everyone to stand. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Winthrop."  
  
Everyone in the church stood to their feet. They applauded Ethan and his new wife as they walked down the aisle and out of the church. Everyone that is except for two lonely, heartbroken people.  
  
This is their story... 


	2. Angel

Chapter 2  
  
Angel  
  
She was devastated. How would she ever be able to get through this? Her dreams of sharing a lifetime with Ethan were over? He was gone and it was all her fault. She had pushed him away with her lies and he had landed back in the arms of Gwen. "No more dreaming, Teresa. It's over. It's time to grow up. No more talk of destiny and fate. They don't exist. At least for me they don't." She started crying.   
  
How would this have happened? She had once though destiny brought them together, why now was it tearing them apart? She reached down for her purse. Whenn she found it, she dug down in it to find her keys. Pulling them out, she noticed the picture on her keychain. She grinned. Her little man was growing up so fast. She softly touched then photo, then pulled it close to her heart.  
  
"I promise from this moment, Little Ethan, everything that I do will be for you. I will never put anyone or anything before you. You are the reason I live and without you I would have nothing." Wiping the tears from her face she placed her keys in the ignition and started her car. She went to readjust the rearview mirror, and in doing so saw the reflection of Ethan and Gwen posing for their wedding photos.  
  
"I'll always love you, Ethan. You were my first and you'll be my last."  
  
With that she pulled out of the church parking lot. As she drove a song that had just started on the radio caught her attention. This sounds nice, she thought to herself. She reached down to turn up the volume. This is what she heard...  
  
I'll need time to get you off my mind. And I may sometimes bother you, try to be in touch with you from time to time. Now and then, Lord you know I'm gonna need a friend. Til I get used to loosing you, let me keep on using you. Til I can make it on my own.  
  
I'll get by, but no matter how I try. There'll be times you know I'll call, chances are my tears will fall and I'll have no pride at all from time to time. But they say, oh there'll be a bright day. But til then I'll lean on you, that's all I mean to do. Til I can make it on my own.  
  
Surely someday I'll wake up and see the morning sun without another lonely night behind me. Then I'll know I'm over you and all my cryings done. No more hurt or memories can find me.  
  
But til then, Lord you know I'm gonna need a friend. Til I get use to loosing you, let me keep on using you. Til I can make it on my own. 'Til I can make it on my own.  
  
She could no longer hold it in. Bursting into tears, she pulled her car onto the curb of the road. "I can't do this on my own, God." Sobbing, "Please...please...help me. I need you now more than ever. Please God, send me an angel!"  
  
Song: (Til I Can Make It On My Own, Kenny Rogers. Don't laugh, it's a beautiful song!) 


	3. MommyDearest

Chapter 3  
  
Mother-Dearest  
  
"Are you not going to even congratulate your brother, Fox? This is his wedding day you know?"  
  
Fox rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know mommy-dearest, I was there too. I'm sure you failed to notice seeing as your precious Ethan was on display. Besides, none of this would be happening if Gwennie wouldn't have accidently on purpose forgotten to take her birth control."  
  
"How dare you say that! Ethan and Gwen are very much in love and have been for years. Besides what would you know about love?" She growled.  
  
"Oh, yes mother, I guess that's why he left Gwen for that Lopez-Fitzgerald girl. You know, Ethan's not as smart of a guy as everyone thinks. From what I could tell of the tabloid photos she was beautiful. Only an idiot would let something like that slip away. Hmm, maybe I should pay this little lady a visit. I could catch her on the rebound."   
  
"Ugh! Fox, she might be beautiful, but she's also a deceitful little bitch. She stopped at nothing to break up Gwen and Ethan. She nearly destroyed him. Let me give you a little advise son, stay away from her." Ivy said disgusted.  
  
"You know at one time I would have appreciated you 'so called' motherly advise, but seeing I never got any growing up why start now?"  
  
"Fox, you are my son and I care..."  
  
Fox was livid. "Oh spare me mother. You don't care about me. You only care now that I'm the new heir to the Crane Empire. You see the perks in it. Ethan is now longer wealthy. You live off the salary of a police chief." He laughed, "if you think I'm going to support you you're crazier than I thought."  
  
Ivy turned in her chair and headed for the door. Just when she was about to leave Fox stopped her. "Wait, mother. Wait just a minute. Look, I'll make you a deal." Fox bent down and his knees so that he was eye level with his mom. He placed his arms on her knees. "For everything you did for me, I promise I'll spend the rest of my life paying you back."  
  
Ivy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was touched. "Oh Fox, I knew you would come around."  
  
Fox touched his heart. "I'm sorry, mother. I do believe you have misunderstood my words." He stood up and brought his index finger to his lips. He stood there for a few seconds, pondering the right words to say. "Now let me see, how should I put this? Oh yes, in other words, I'll pay you the same respect you've paid me all these years. For starters, there's your birthday. Maybe I'll send you a card with some money. Then there's Christmas. Oh mommy I know just what to give her this year...a card with money. Then, let's not forget, your very own day. Mother's Day. I bet you don't know what you'll be getting!? Also know that I am a very busy man and all. I won't be able to visit or call..."  
  
"Enough, Fox." Ivy yelled.  
  
"Yes, I know. I am out doing myself, but anything for you my precious momsy. He leaned down winked at her and kissed her on the cheek. Walking out the door he yelled back at her, "Don't forget to look for my cards." 


	4. A Prayer Set In Motion

Chapter 4  
  
Her Angel  
  
"Get control of yourself, Teresa. You need to remember you have priorities! You have a beautiful son waiting for you at home." She wiped the tears from her eyes. She was ready to put to car in drive when out of the blue...  
  
"Hey, are you alright in there?" The man said tapping at her car window. He was trying to see in when the window rolled down.  
  
"I'm ok, no need to worry." Teresa's voice was shaking. The man had scared her half to death.  
  
"I'm sorry to have scared you then." He looked at her again. He could swear he knew her from somewhere, but how could he ever forget a face like that?  
  
"Do I know you? You look very familiar?" Wow, she's beautiful!  
  
"No, I don't think we've met before." She said shyly.  
  
"Well, then, my name is Nicholas Foxworth Crane, but my friends call me Fox."  
  
"Oh", dear God she thought, I can't get away from the Crane's no matter how hard I try.   
  
"Nice to meet you, too." Fox said sarcastically. "Look, if you sure you're ok I'll be leaving."  
  
She felt bad, "I'm sorry, I've had a extremely rough day today. Pardon my manners. My name is Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." She reached out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Fox."   
  
Taking her hand in his, "So your the one and only Teresa, huh? I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"I'm sure nothing good, if it came from any of your family."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, they ignore me and I ignore them. Besides, you seem harmless enough to me."  
  
"Look, I should be going, I have a son waiting at home for me. I promised him we would go for an ice cream down on the wharf."   
  
"Could I invite myself?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward. It's just I have only been in Harmony for a few days now. I don't really have any friends here, my family doesn't now I exist and most importantly, I have yet to meet my little brother." Please say yes, he thought to himself.  
  
Teresa smiled, "When you put it like that how can I say no? I'm heading back to the Crane estate. I'm living in Sheridan's old cottage. How about you meet me there in about an hour?"  
  
"Sounds great, I wouldn't miss a date with a beautiful lady any day. See you in a little while."   
  
He turned and walked off. Teresa rolled up her window and as she went to put her car in park she caught a glimpse of something strange in her rearview mirror. She did a double take. Ok, Teresa, you're loosing it, she said to herself. She proceeded to put her car in park and as she drove down the road to the mansion she thought about what she saw in the mirror and about her prayer. Send me an angel, God, she had said. She sighed, "No, Teresa, you're just seeing things, men just don't go around wearing halos everyday." 


	5. His Lucky Day

Chapter 5  
  
Lucky  
  
Fox had made his way back to his car. He opened the car door and fell down in his seat. "Damn, Ethan, you really are an idiot! How could you ever let something like that slip out of your fingers?" He sat there a minute as his thoughts ran together. What was she like? What had she seen in Ethan? Ugh, he thought, she's been with my father! She had his son. His brother. He couldn't go after her, or could he? She had only slept with Julian because he was drunk. That's it, nothing more. He'll she didn't even remember it. God, she was beautiful and if there's one thing I know it's a beautiful woman. He laughed, that's one thing father taught me well.   
  
Julian had landed himself some of Harmony's finest over the years. His mother, Ivy. Rebecca Hotchkiss, Teresa, and now most notably now the good Doctor, Eve.   
  
There had been many women over the years for Fox as well. Many drunken nights. Many one-night stands, but Fox never found what he was looking for. Love. That's why he had come back to Harmony. He was tired of the party life. It was beginning to takes it toll. He was through with the sex, drugs, and booze. Fox was ready to settle down. Ready to meet that special lady and though he was ashamed to confess, he was ready to start a family. He knew Harmony would be the perfect place to search for that someone lady. It was like nowhere else Fox had ever been. He loved it here, the world had yet to reach Harmony. It was different. It was a slower pace. People were polite and courteous. This would be the perfect place to find a girl that hadn't been tarnished by the outside world. Geez, he sighed, I'm turning into Ethan.   
  
A white stretch limo drove by honking it's horn and brought Fox out of his daydream. He looked up and saw a 'Just Married' sign on the back window. Fox gave a fake grin and waved. When he knew they weren't looking he flipped them a bird. "Freaks."   
  
The rest of the trip home all Fox could think about was her. He couldn't help but think that something greater than him was sending him her way. He had never cared about helping someone so much. Why? Why was he so drawn to her. All he could think about was how wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to help her pick up the pieces of the heart that Ethan had shattered. He wanted to help her forget about Ethan. He wanted her to move on, preferrably with him.  
  
Fox stepped out of his car. As he walked to the Crane Mansion, he smiled and pushed up his sleeves, "Fox, today just might be your lucky day." 


	6. Little Ethan

Chapter 6  
  
Little Ethan  
  
Teresa walked into the front door of the cottage. She was anxious to see her son.  
  
"Hi, Phyllis. I'm home. You're free to leave now if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you, Teresa. How was the wedding?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. Nothing exciting happened." Yeah, she thought, the one wedding in Harmony that wasn't truly meant to be went off perfect. Why?  
  
"That's nice. I'm sure Gwen made a lovely bride."  
  
"I'm sorry, Phyllis, but I don't really feel like discussing this with you right now. If you don't remember, that was meant to be me up there with Ethan, not Gwen!", Teresa yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Teresa, I didn't mean to upset you..."  
  
"No, Phyllis, I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to freshen up. Fox is meeting me here in a little under an hour."  
  
Phyllis looked worried. "Teresa, are you sure you should be doing this? Haven't you heard about Fox Crane?"  
  
"Yes, Phyllis, I have, but I'm a big girl who can take care of herself. Besides, he seems harmless to me and I'm only going so he can meet my gorgeous Little Man." She smiled at the thought of her son. "Speaking of where is the little dude?"  
  
"He's in your bedroom playing in his play pin. Are you sure there's nothing else you need?", Phyllis asked.  
  
"No, Phyllis, I'm fine. Have a nice day. Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate how much you care for Little Ethan.", Teresa said sincerely.  
  
"It's my pleasure, Teresa. He's so easy to care for. No one would ever guess he's Julian Crane's son."  
  
"That's just how I intend it to be!"  
  
"See you later, Teresa, call me if you need anything." She waved as she exited the cottage door.  
  
Theresa ran to her bedroom. There sat Little Ethan in his play pin playing quitely. "Hey, little guy", she said bending down leaning on the side of the pin. "Ya havin' fun? Guess what? Today, you get to meet your big brother, Fox. Does that sound like fun?" Little Ethan looked up at her, clapped his hands and laughed hysterically. "I guess it does, huh?"  
  
Teresa walked over to her closet. "Now let me see, what should I wear? How about this?" She held it up so that Little Ethan could see it. He gave a funny looked. "I guess that's a no", she giggled. She dug around in her closet again and pulled out a pink sundress. "What about this one?" Little Ethan clapped giving his approval. "You like this, do ya?" She looked it over. "Me, too."  
  
Teresa was just finished getting ready, when the doorbell to the cottage rang. "Just a minute", she yelled slipping on her shoes. She made it to the door and opened it and there stood Fox smiling, holding a rose and a teddy bear.  
  
"This is for you," handing her the rose, "and this is for the little guy."  
  
"Fox, that's very sweet of you. Give me just one more minute to get ready and we'll be right out." Teresa hurried into the bedroom. She quickly fixed Little Ethan's diaper bag and picked him up out of play pin. "Ready to meet your big brother Fox?"  
  
Teresa walked into the living room holding Little Ethan on her hip. Fox had his back turned to them. "Fox, I would like you to meet your baby brother, Ethan."  
  
Fox turned around. "Woah, he's cute! Not that I didn't think he would be, considering he has such a looker for a mom. I guess I was just worried that he would look like Julian."  
  
"Luckily he didn't get any of Julian's looks. I must say though I don't think he looks a bit like me either."  
  
"I agree, but never the less, I must say that he's absolutely the cutest thing I've ever seen. Besides me of course.", he said sarcastically, "Hey, now I know where you got it, Little E, from your good looking older brother. " Little Ethan looked at him and buried his head down in Fox's chest laughing and throwing his arms around his neck. "I think he likes me." Fox said tickled pink.  
  
"I think you're right about that! I guess we should be going. It's not long until his nap time and he gets awfully cranky. You might like him so much then."  
  
"I doubt that!" Little did Fox know that the little innocent guy he was holding was getting ready to turn everyones lives around. Hearts would be broken, lifes shattered, revelations made. Hard to believe that one little guy could change so many lives. 


	7. His Little Peace of Heaven

Chapter 7  
  
A Little Piece of Heaven  
  
The next couple of weeks proved to be hard on Teresa. Ethan and Gwen were on the honeymoon. She missed him terribly. Even though he had been with Gwen, he was still part of her daily life, as he was Little Ethan's godfather. She loved Ethan's advice and how he took such good care of her. Always protecting her. She was going to have to get on with her life though. Little Ethan deserved a mom that wasn't depressed and run down from chasing some man.   
  
Not only did Teresa miss Ethan, but she was also having a hard time with Antonio. He had become depressed himself since Luis and Sheridan had finally told him the truth. Antonio gracefully stepped aside and let them be together. He fully understood the situation, seeing as Sheridan had amnesia when they met, and how his health played a big factor. Sure he was hurt, but that wasn't the point. What hurt the most was that everyone but him knew. He also wished the truth would have came out sooner. He had confided a lot in Teresa. He knew that if anyone understood his pain it would be her.  
  
Then there was Chad and Whitney. They had just moved to LA to begin their lives together. Chad had landed a job there at a music studio and Whitney joined him after Chad settled in and was happy with his decision to move. Whitney had convinced her mom that Chad wasn't a bad person and that they both really loved a cared for each other. Unfortunately, she was unable to convince her dad of the same. He had disowned her and she was no longer allowed in the house that he and Liz now shared together. Whitney had also lost hope of rekindling the relationship with her sister. The news of their recent engagement was just too much for Simone to handle and she never wanted to see Whitney again. Simone had also distanced herself from her mother after she divorced TC for Julian. Whitney's world had totally been turned upside down and the only constant that remained in her life was Chad and Teresa. And who better to vent your worries and frustrations on then your best friend, huh?   
  
If that wasn't enough, Little Ethan had been very fussy and hard to handle lately. Teresa thought it was just teething or maybe that he missed Ethan. He was also growing up very fast and the last couple of weeks had been crawling around getting into everything.  
  
All this had began to take it's toll on Teresa. She felt very run down lately. She made a point each day to get away from it all. She had a favorite spot on the Crane grounds. She went there a lot to think. Little did she know that it was also Fox's favorite 'getaway spot' also. They had been meeting there every night for the past two weeks. They had shared their stories. She told him about growing up in Harmony, losing her dad, falling in love with Ethan, and giving birth to Little Ethan. Fox told her of how he always felt like the outcast of the family and how he had only gotten attention lately because he was the "True heir to the Crane Empire", he would say boldy with his chest stuck out. He talked about how he had been kicked out of different boarding schools, his best friend Dylan and the practical jokes they had played together. He also talked about how he had been a player and that he would give anything to take it back. He had never truly meant to hurt anyone, he was just trying to feel a void. Teresa's heart always broke when he talked like that. She knew deep down that Fox was a good person. Sadly, she was the only one who truly saw Fox for what he was. Fox knew that and treasured the friendship he had developed with Teresa. Teresa also liked the fact that Fox took her for what she was. A strong, caring, determined person. He knew she wasn't perfect and didn't punish her for not being so. He saw and liked the person Ethan never really wanted or accepted her to be.  
  
Teresa laid Little Ethan down for the night. She grabbed a jacket and went for her nightly get away. She sat there beside the pond. It was so quiet and peaceful. Why can't my life always be like this she thought to herself. Why does life have to be so complicated?  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." a familiar voice said.  
  
She turned around. It was Fox. She smiled as he sat down beside her. "You know Teresa, I've became quite fond of our nightly rendevous."  
  
"Yes, Fox I know. This seems to be the only place I can find any peace anymore. My own problems are hard enough to handle, not to mention everyone unloading their problems on me."  
  
"When it rains it pours, huh?"  
  
She nodded, "You said it!"   
  
They sat in comfortable silence for a minute. They truly just enjoyed being in each others company. Fox finally broke the silence.  
  
"Resa, how does in feel when you're in love?" Fox asked a little embarrassed. He never much liked talking about love, but he knew that if anyone knew about love it would be her.  
  
Teresa was a little taken back by his question. Why would he be asking about love, he hates it when I tell him all my mushy loves stories.   
  
"Why do you ask, Fox?" She looked at him curiously.  
  
Fox stuttered, "I..I, I don't know. I guess because I've never been in love and don't ever plan on being. Just thought it would be nice to know what it's like." He shrugged.  
  
Teresa knew he was lying. Fox just liked to play a macho guy. She knew good and well that one day he would sweep some girl off her feet. Oh well, guess he's just being nice. "Well, it's the most amazing feeling in the world." Fox noticed a sparkle in her eyes as she talked. "It's like having a little piece heaven in your arms", she said hugging herself. She sighed, "Oh, Fox there's nothing like it. Life is sweeter, it's easier. Nothing can hurt you when you're in love, or at least you think it can't." She slowly lost the sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Resa. I didn't mean to remind you of Ethan." Fox put his arm around Teresa. He rolled his eyes. 'Can we ever make it through a conversation without bringing him up?'  
  
"It's alright, Fox. Look, when you find true love you'll know. Nothing will be able to keep you apart. Nothing! Promise me one thing Fox."  
  
"Anything for you, Resa."  
  
"Promise me that when you find that special someone, you'll never let anyone or anything come between the two of you."  
  
"You know no one will ever fall in love with me. Hell, my own family doesn't even care about me."  
  
"Fox, I'm serious. You will make someone very happy one day. I know that for a fact. I don't want you to go through the same thing I'm going through. Don't let love slip through your hands." She was crying. He hated to see her cry. It tore him to pieces.  
  
"Don't cry. If it will make you stop, I promise to never let love slip through my hands. If it ever comes that is." He smiled down at her and wiped the tears that fell down her face. "Resa, will you make me a promise?"  
  
"What's that Fox?"  
  
"Promise me you'll move on. Fall in love yourself and be happy. You deserve it." She rested her head against his chest. They sat there quiet for a minute.  
  
"Fox?" She said quitely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have moved on." She turned her head to look up at him while he looked down at her. "I love Ethan. I won't deny that, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with him anymore. I never thought I would say that, but it's true. Maybe I'll feel differently when he gets back from his honeymoon and I see him again face to face, but I doubt it. You know, maybe if Ethan were more like you we would still be together." She sank her head back down into Fox's chest. He hugged her closer to him. Wow, this was the first time someone had wished Ethan was more like him instead of the other way around.  
  
Fox smiled as the thought to himself. 'It's like having a little piece of heaven in your arms?' He lightly kissed Teresa on the forehead. 'So this is love?' 


	8. Surprise Date

Chapter 8  
  
Revelations  
  
The doorbell to the cottage rang. Teresa went to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Oh, hi Phyllis. What brings you here? Is everything alright." Teresa asked a little worried.   
  
"Yes, Teresa. Everything is fine. Fox sent me here."   
  
Teresa let Phyllis in. "Fox sent you here? What for?"  
  
"I'm here to watch Little Ethan. Fox wants to take you for a picnic in the park. You know Teresa, if I didn't know better I would think that you're getting to Fox. He sure has settled down since the last time I saw him. I honestly don't think I've ever seen him this happy."  
  
"Well, Phyllis, I just think that the true Fox is coming out. Maybe everyone has just taken him for granted all these years."  
  
"Maybe so, Teresa. Anyways, Fox would like for you to meet him at the mansion in 30 minutes. Does that give you enough time?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Are you sure you don't mind looking after Little Ethan? I know it's your day off."  
  
"Don't worry about it Teresa. I care about you and I want to see you happy. I've noticed the bond you two have formed and how you have that sparkle in your eye again. Just like you had when you were with Ethan. You're not falling for Fox are you?"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly. We're just friends, that's all. Nothing else."  
  
Phyllis patted her on the shoulder. "You keep telling yourself that, but you don't fool me."  
  
Teresa laughed uncomfortably, "You're delusional, Phyllis. Anyways, I guess I better go change. I don't think sweats are appropriate for the park." Teresa turned and disappeared into her bedroom.  
  
Phyllis stood there amazed. She couldn't believe it. Teresa had snagged the heart of the unloveable. And the man who said he would never love has fallen for Teresa. Phyllis looked up, "God, please let this happen for them. They both deserve happiness. I pray that nothing comes between them." Little did Phyllis know that forces were already working against Fox and Teresa.  
  
At the Mansion...  
  
The maid knocked on Fox's door and peeked her head in, "Sir, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald is here for you."  
  
"Thank you, would you please tell her I'll be right down?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She was about to shut the door when Fox spoke again.  
  
"By the way, my name is Fox."  
  
"Excuse me?" She looked at Fox oddly.  
  
"I said, my name is Fox. You don't have to call me sir."  
  
She smiled and walked down the stair letting Teresa know that Fox would be down in a second.  
  
"Wow, Teresa nice dress." Fox couldn't believe how beautiful she was. How could one woman be so perfect. She had looks, a body to die for, she was smart, energitic and she brought out the best in him.  
  
Teresa blushed, "Oh, this old thing?", shrugging off his comment. "You look nice as well." God, he's handsome and his eyes are amazing. How come I never noticed them before?   
  
Fox held out his hand, "Shall we?" Teresa placed her hand in his. Neither one of them was prepared for what they had just felt. It almost took Fox's breath away and Teresa's heart skipped a beat. Teresa finally realized what Fox already knew. She was falling for Fox. 


	9. Dessert Spoiled

Chapter 8  
  
First Date Ruined  
  
They drove the trip to the park in silence. Uncomfortable silence. They were both a little uneasy. Fox wanted so bad to tell Teresa how he felt, but he wanted to make sure she was over Ethan. Teresa also felt the need to explore her feelings for Fox, but what if he didn't feel the same. This was Fox, she thought, he swears he'll never fall in love. Who am I kidding to think that I could change that?   
  
"Okay, here we are. If you'll grab the blanket I'll get the rest."  
  
"Sure, Fox." They grabbed their picnic supplies and found a nice place to sit under a large tree. They spread out the blanket and they sat facing each other. It was such a beautiful day. Fox thought how he couldn't have picked a prettier day to surprise Teresa with a picnic.  
  
"So, Fox, what's to eat? I'm starving, so it better be good." Teresa said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"My, my, you're testy when you're hungry! Besides, do you doubt my abilities to cook?"  
  
"You cooked!" Teresa looked at Fox surprised.  
  
"I'm hurt, Resa." Fox grabbed his chest.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. So what's to eat?" She looked at Fox bright eyed.  
  
"Well, we have homemade chicken salad, on fresh sourdough bread. Pasta salad as a side and for dessert...well, you'll just have to wait and see." Fox winked at her.  
  
Play slapping him on the arm, "Oh, Fox, you're awful."  
  
"No, Resa, I'm actually quiet good. Or at least that's what I'm told."   
  
"You're incredible, you little pervert."  
  
"But you love me, admit it." Teresa couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Teresa, what the hell do you think you're doing?" A stern voice interrupted their laughter. They both looked up. Both of their faces grew dim.  
  
"God, Ethan, do you have to spoil everything?" Fox said very aggitated. "If you can't tell Resa and I are trying to have a nice, quiet afternoon together."  
  
"Shut up you prick!" Turning to look at Teresa again. "Teresa, what are you doing with him. He's bad news and I'd advise you stay away if you know what's good for you."  
  
"She's a big girl, Ethan, who can take care of herself. Besides, Teresa and I enjoy keeping each other company and I'd advise that you leave us alone and get back to Gwen. Speaking of the little witch, where is she?" Teresa smiled, but quickly straightened up when Ethan glanced at her.  
  
"How dare you talk about me like that!" Gwen said coming up behind Ethan and taking his arm. "Ethan, aren't you going to defend me?" Gwen whined.  
  
"Fox, I would appreciate if you didn't speak about my wife like that."  
  
"And I would appreciate if you left Teresa and I alone."  
  
"I can't do that, Fox. Teresa's vunerable and she doesn't deserve to be hurt."  
  
Fox stood to his feet. "No, she didn't deserve to be hurt, Ethan. But she did get hurt and by all people she was hurt by you. You run around protecting her from everything and everybody, neglecting your then fiance and your unborn child, when all along you're the one she needed protection from." Fox was angry.  
  
"You have no right..." Ethan yelled in Fox's face.  
  
"No, Ethan," he fired back, "you have no right. You're married. Move on. Besides aren't you suppossed to be on your honeymoon? What happenened, could you not get it up?"  
  
"Fox, I swear..." Ethan hissed.  
  
"Well, Fox, if you must know, our honeymoon was perfect. Ethan just wore me out, if you know what I mean? I was so tired from the long nights of lovemaking that I begged him to bring me home" She kept her eyes on Teresa, giving her that what do you to say to that look. Teresa looked down, fighting back the tears.  
  
"You were already wore out before Ethan ever had you, Gwen."  
  
"I said do not talk to my wife that way, Fox, and I meant it!" Ethan said clenching his right fist.  
  
"Kiss my ass and the horse you rode in on, Prince Ethan." Fox looked at Gwen and smiled devishly, "Better pucker up Gwen."  
  
Ethan rared back and punched Fox with all his might. Fox fell to the ground.  
  
"Fox!" Teresa yelled.  
  
"Come on Gwen, let's go!" Ethan grabbed Gwen by the arm and they left Teresa crying over Fox. 


	10. Let's Get Away

Chapter 9  
  
Let's Get Away!  
  
"Fox, Fox, are you okay?" Teresa asking panicking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Fox held his hand up to his eye, "Geez, I never thought that pansy could hit that hard." Fox sit up and shook his head.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?"  
  
Fox took Teresa's hand in his own, "Yes, Resa, I'm fine. Let's not let them ruin our picnic, okay?"  
  
They sat there for what seemed like an eternity holding hands and looking into each others eyes. Teresa finally became uncomfortable and slid her hand out his.  
  
"Our foods going to ruin if we don't eat it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Fox said somewhat disappointed. God, why can't I just tell her how I feel. Because she doesn't love you that's why, you fool. Why would a girl like Teresa ever want someone like me?   
  
"So, Fox, tell me. Why did you want to do this for me today?" Teresa looked at him smiling.  
  
"I don't know. It was a beautiful day. Why waste it. Besides you of all people deserve a day like this. In fact, this is just the beginning." Fox smiled at her. He loved to see her happy and it seemed he very rarely saw her that way.  
  
"I don't want any dessert if that's what you're implying!"   
  
"No, geez, do you honestly think all I think about is sex."  
  
"Well," she paused for a second, "yeah." Fox laughed. "You're crazy, Resa."  
  
"Only since you came to town. So, seriously, what else do you have in store for us?"  
  
"I hope you want object, but I arranged for Phyllis to stay with Little Ethan. I wanted to take you to the Crane Cabin for a long weekend." Teresa looked at him somewhat sternly. "Now I know what you're thinking, but honestly, Resa, I'm vunerable right now and I don't think I could take another one night stand."  
  
Teresa looked at him and busted out laughing, "You wish!"  
  
"So what do you say? I thought we could horseback ride, swim, relax. I promise seperate rooms and I promise not to try anything."  
  
"Fox, I don't know, I hate leaving Little Ethan."  
  
"I know, but you deserve some rest and relaxation. A day of peace and quite might just be what the doctor ordered." He lightly touched her face.  
  
She looked up at him. Should she or shouldn't she? What if I do something I'll regret. I don't want to hurt Fox. Teresa thought about it a few seconds longer. "Okay, Fox, I'll go, but you have to promise,"  
  
Interrupting her, "I promise, seperate rooms, no come ons."  
  
"I guess we should get packing then." She said as she was getting up.  
  
"No, need, our bags are already packed and in the trunk of my car."  
  
"You did all of this for me?"  
  
He stood up next to her and drawed her into him "You and you only."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Later...  
  
Fox pulled his car into the driveway of the cabin. It hasn't changed he thought to himself. Fox loved coming here, but had rarely been given the opportunity growing up. Teresa on the other hand was a little nervous. She had so many memories here with Ethan. How would she react when she walked in. Would all those memories come flooding back, would they destroy their weekend getaway? No, she thought to herself, I owe this to Fox. I have to be strong. They gathered their luggage and walked inside.   
  
"Resa, I'll let you take the master bedroom since it has it's own bathroom and I'll take this smaller one." He sat down his luggage and took hers. "Come, Miss, I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Thank you, sir." They walked to Teresa's room. Fox sat down her luggage. He stood and faced her.  
  
"What?" she looked at him awkwardly.  
  
"I'm waiting for my tip."  
  
"Oh, I see. I thought you weren't going to hit on me?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Come on, I carried your luggage in here. I'm giving you the kingsize bed and bathroom. You could atleast give me one little kiss on the cheek." Fox bent down and point to his cheek.  
  
"You're impossible." She gently kissed him on the cheek. "Now what shall we do first?" She bounced in anticipation.  
  
"There's lots of things. Let's see, how about we go for a walk. I know this beautiful spot. In fact, it's even prettier than our private place on the Crane estate."  
  
"Great, let's go." Teresa grabbed him by the arm and they were on their way. Fox lead her through the woods and suddenly their they stood in front of the most beautiful waterfall Teresa had ever seen in her life.   
  
Teresa put her hand to her mouth, "Oh, my God Fox, it's beautiful."  
  
Fox never even looked at the waterfall. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Teresa. "Not as beautiful as you." Did I just say that out loud?!  
  
Teresa was taken aback by what Fox just said. "Thank you, Fox." She looked deep in his eyes. He's beautiful, too. God, I could loose myself with him. Teresa was snapped out her daydream by drops of rain. It had started pouring. She looked up at Fox. "Race ya back to the cabin." With that she took off.  
  
"Oh no you don't." He went after her.  
  
She was running as fast as she could, but she was no match for Fox. Still she tried. She turned back to find him catching up with her and that was the last thing she could remember.  
  
***I thought I'd add a few spoilers this time. Thought it might help keep your interest. Anyways,  
  
Fox & Teresa become closer, but just how close.  
  
Ethan is back in the picture  
  
An old foe shows back up  
  
Little Ethan's 1st B-Day party, but will it be a happy birthday? Someone unexcepted shows up!  
  
Someone's life is lost, only to save another.  
  
Enjoy!!! 


	11. Feel Again

Chapter 11  
  
Help Me Feel Again  
  
Teresa woke up. Everything was blurry, but slowly her vision began to come back into focus. She tried to sit up, but grabbed her head. It was killing her. "Fox, Fox!" Fox came running to her, kneeling down beside her.  
  
"Oh, god, Teresa, you scared me to death. I was just trying to call Dr. Russell, but I think the storm may have knocked out the phones." He was truly scared. He wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her before he could tell her how he felt. "Resa, you're shivering."  
  
"I'm so cold, Fox."  
  
"Here, come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes."   
  
Teresa tried to raise her self up, but Fox put his hands on her shoulders. "No, you're not walking, let me carry you."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Fox. I can take care of myself!" She pushed his hands away and rose to her feet. The room started spinning and her feet almost fell out from underneath her. Fox was able to catch her and he swooped her up. "You're so stubborn, Resa. Please, just let me take care of you." Teresa looked deeply into his eyes. He was truly worried about her. She gave in and put her arms around his neck. He walked her to the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He gently touched her face. Teresa closed her eyes. She had never felt so much passion in one simple touch. She brought her hand up to his.   
  
"I don't know what I would've done if something would have happened to you." He shuddered at the thought. How could he make it without his Resa?  
  
"You don't have to worry, Fox, I'm fine. I just need some rest. Would you bring me my gown, please? It's in the top drawer." She pointed to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. Fox walked over and opened the drawer and pulled out one of her gowns. He also walked to the bathroom and got a towel.  
  
"We need to get you dried off before you catch pneumonia." Fox said seriously as he walked over and sit down on the bed beside her. He softly dried her hair and her face. He looked down at her for a minute and took in a deep breath. He reached down and started unbuttoning her blouse. Teresa tensed up, her face turned red and she looked away. Fox sensed this, "It's okay, Resa, I'm only trying to help you." He finished unbuttoning her blouse and helped her slip out of it. He dried her stomach and arms. He touched her ever so gently. He never knew his touch could be so soft. Teresa's heart was racing. No other man besides Ethan had seen her like this. Well, there was Julian, but he didn't even remember. Teresa shuddered at the thought.   
  
Fox wanted her so bad, but he fought it back for her. He reached for the button on her pants and she gasped. Fox paused for a minute. He looked into her eyes and suddenly Teresa was comforted. She saw only love in Fox's eyes. He wasn't trying to take advantage of her. He truly cared for her and wanted to take care of her. She softly smiled at him okaying him to continue. He slowly slipped her out of her drenched pants. Fox slowly dried her legs. As she laid there in nothing but her undergarments, he was amazed by her beauty. She was so petite, so delicate. He was almost afraid he would break her. God, he wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world. He loved her and only wanted to do right by her. He only wanted to love her and to be loved by her.   
  
Fox finished drying her legs and raised to get up, but Teresa softly laid her hand on his arm. "Don't stop." she said softly.  
  
Fox looked at her a little confused. "What?"  
  
"Don't stop, Fox. I want you, I need you." She brought him down to her and whispered in his ear, "Make love to me."  
  
Fox was stunned. Had she just said this? No, he was hearing things, she was delirious from hitting her head. "Resa, come on, you don't know what you're saying."  
  
She laid her hand upon his face, "I know exactly what I'm saying, Fox. I need you, please, show me what it's like to feel again."  
  
Fox starred at Teresa for a few brief seconds. He wanted her so bad, but like this?   
  
Teresa took her hand and placed it on Fox's chin drawing him down to her. She softly grazed her lips across his. They seperated and looked deeply into each others eyes. Fox sighed, "Teresa, are you sure you want this?"  
  
"I'm more sure of this than I am anything." Fox leaned down and kissed her. Teresa reached up and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Teresa unbottoned his shirt and they both slipped it off of him. Fox once again seized Teresa's lips. Both flooded by emotions. Both wanting to be closer to the other. Fox's right hand grazed down Teresa's neck and then trailed down to her right breast and softly cupped it. Teresa moaned, "Fox." Fox was slammed back into reality. He couldn't do this, not to her. He couldn't pretend tomorrow that this never happened. He couldn't do this and let her go back to Ethan when he realized it was Teresa he wanted. He loved her too much to take advantage of her when he thought she was vunerable. He pulled back.   
  
"What's wrong?", she asked worried.  
  
"I can't do this, Resa. We can't do this. I won't let you do this. You're lonely, you're hurt and you're looking for a substitute for Ethan and I can't be that for you." He got up from the bed and began to put on his shirt not once looking at her.   
  
Teresa became angry. She screamed at him. "I'm not looking for a substitute. I don't want Ethan can't you see that. Can't you feel it when I touch you, when I kiss you. Are you afraid you might feel something? Are you scared of what might be there between us?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of what's not there."  
  
"Everyone is right about you. You're heartless, incapable of love!" She grabbed her robe and pulled it over her, partially covering her naked body.   
  
Fox couldn't believe what he had just heard. Her words cut through him like a knife. "Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black. Maybe you're the heartless little bitch everyone says you are. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do. I'll be packing my bags to go home tomorrow, I suggest you do the same. We're leaving for Harmony first thing in the morning. You'd better be ready!" Fox walked out slamming the door behind him. 


	12. Father Factor

Chapter 12  
  
Little Ethan  
  
Teresa woke up early the next morning to pack her bags. The events of the night before running through her mind. She couldn't believe what had happened between her and Fox. Just when she thought they were opening up to each other. Wham! She couldn't believe what she had said to him. Heartless? She cringed. How could I have said such words? But he hurt me too. He accused me of using him. How dare him. Maybe he was right though. Maybe I was using him as a substitute. No, she shook her head. I'm not in love with Ethan anymore. Or am I? A cell phone ringing in the living room broke her from her thoughts. It was coming from the living room. She walked to the door of her room and slowly opened it. She saw Fox walk across the room and pick up his cell phone to answer it. He looked tired, angry.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, Ethan, slow down. What's wrong? When? How high is it? Yes, she's with me. We're at the cabin is that's any of your concern. We'll be right there."  
  
"What's wrong, is everything okay?" Teresa asked worried, her face tired having suffered from lack of sleep as well.  
  
"Get your stuff, Teresa, they've taken Little Ethan to the hospital."  
  
"Oh, my God, why?" She began to cry.  
  
"His temperature his high. It's 104 to be exact." He looked at her for the first time. His anger disappeared seeing the fear in her eyes for her son. "Teresa, he'll be fine, I promise. Go on out to the car, I'll get your stuff." Teresa quickly ran out to the car followed by Fox.  
  
"Fox, hurry please. Little Ethan is my life."  
  
He grabbed her hand as he pulled the car out onto the road. "I know, Teresa, I'll get there as fast as I can."  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry about what happened between us last night. I never meant to hurt you. If I could turn back time, I would."  
  
Fox tighted his grip on her hand. "I know, Resa. I'm sorry for what I said." He raised her hand to his lips and softly kissed her hand.   
  
"I would never use you as a substitute for Ethan."  
  
"It's okay, Resa. I'm just glad we didn't do something that you might've regretted."  
  
"I don't regret anything I did last night other than hurting you."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
At the hopsital...  
  
"God, where could she be Sheridan. This isn't like Teresa to just run off and leave him like this."  
  
Fox and Teresa came running into the hospital. "Where is he Luis?"  
  
"Thank God Teresa, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Luis said looking at Fox.  
  
"Which room is Little Ethan in?" She asked avoiding his question.  
  
"Just down the hall in 101. Mama and Ethan are in there now."   
  
Fox and Teresa made their way down to his room. Both unprepared for what they were about to see. As they entered the room Teresa gasped and Fox caught her around her waist as she staggered. He was hooked to a heart monitor, oxygen, and he had an IV which was feeding his tiny body with antibiotics. Pilar and Ethan raised their heads when they heard Teresa's gasp.  
  
"Oh, Teresa, you're here."  
  
Teresa walked over to her son and took his tiny hand in hers. He seemed so small. "Mama, how is he?"  
  
"He's stable Teresa. Dr. Russell just left the room right before you two got here. They did lab work, but we have not received the results yet. Eve is worried that he might need blood, so she wants both you and Julian to be crosstyped. Julian left with Eve, so I assume that's where he is now."  
  
"I should go on. He might need it soon." She reached down and placed a tiny kiss on his forehead. "Mama loves you baby. Get well soon." She turned and left the room.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A few hours later Dr. Russell held Little Ethan's lab results in her hand. She was looking at them confused. Of course, Little Ethan was going to be fine. His lab showed that his white blood cell count was high proving that his body was fighting off infection. All his other values looked fine causing her to come to the conclusion that he had a viral infection. What stunned her was Little Ethan's blood type. He was A+. She looked again at Julian and Teresa's bloodtype. Both were O-. How could this be? If she didn't know better she would have thought it a mistake, but she had it ran again still proving only one thing. Julian wasn't Little Ethan's father.  
  
"Oh, Julian, how am I going to tell you?" She sighed placing her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Tell me what, dear." Julian walked up behind her.  
  
"I have Little Ethan's lab results." She held up the folder.  
  
"Is the boy going to be fine?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes of course. He's going to be just fine."  
  
"What is it then, darling."  
  
"Julian, honey, maybe we should sit down." Eve walked over to a couch in the hall and patted the seat beside her. "There's no easy way to say this." She placed her hand on his arm. "There's no possible way that Little Ethan can be your son, Julian. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh, well, that does pose a problem." He hung his head.  
  
"Honey, I don't know what to say. I know that you and him have grown close in the past few months and it kills me to think of the pain you must be feeling."  
  
"Yes, I have grown quite fond of the Little fellow. Truth is, Eve, I believe I have always known this day would come. I always thought that Ethan would make a better father to him. Assuming he is the father."  
  
"I'm sure Teresa will allow you to see Little Ethan."  
  
"Yes, we've agreed to do what's best for the Little fellow. I trust that she will allow me provide for him as I can."  
  
"Oh, honey, I know she will." She stood to her feet. "I want nothing more than to be with you right now, but I need to talk with Teresa and with Ethan."  
  
"Go, it's fine. If you don't mind, I think I will make my way back to the mansion. It may be best that I'm not in the way."  
  
They kissed and Eve softly hugged Julian. "I'll be home as soon as I can, please, don't hesitate to call if you need me." 


	13. One Big Happy Family

Chapter 13  
  
One Big Happy Family  
  
Eve stepped into Little Ethan's room. She saw Teresa, Pilar, Fox and Ethan sitting around his bed. She couldn't help but think how someone so small could so much uproar. Several lives were going to change. She thought about how Ethan and Teresa and how they once loved each other very deeply. She also knew that nothing had proved that they had stopped loving each other. True, Ethan had married Gwen, but everyone knew it was because she was pregnant with his child. How would Ethan react if and when he learned that this was possibly his son. Would he leave Gwen to be with the mother of his first child. The woman he would have chose to be with before Gwen became pregnant. Or would he still devote himself to Gwen, holding their marriage vows sacred. Either way Eve knew Ethan had a difficult choice ahead of him. She also couldn't help but feel for Teresa. Her life had been turned upside down when they learned of her pregnancy. What if this would've came out sooner. What if Ethan had known that this was his son from the beginning. They would be probably be married right now. Teresa could've been spared a lot of heartache. As well as Pilar and all the Lopez-Fitzgeralds.   
  
"Dr. Russell, what have you found out?" Teresa asked. Everyone turning to look at Eve.  
  
"I think he's going to be fine. His lab work shows that his body is definitely fighting some sort of infection. He is receiving antibiotics for this. His fever is coming down. He doesn't seem to be dehydrated. I do want to monitor him for a few days since the fever was so high. I assume he'll be up and ready to go home in no time." She smiled softly at them.  
  
"Oh, thank you God!" Pilar let out. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "I must go tell everyone waiting. They will all be so happy."   
  
"That would be nice, Mama."  
  
"Yes, and if the rest of you don't mind, I need to speak with Teresa in private." With that Ethan and Fox left with Pilar.  
  
"Teresa, we need to talk. It's about Little Ethan." Please have a seat. Teresa sat and Eve pulled up a chair and sat facing her.  
  
"What is it, Dr. Russell. You said he was going to be fine. What else could their be?"  
  
"Based on both your bloodtype and Julian's bloodtype, there's not way that Julian could be the father of Little Ethan."  
  
Teresa just sat there. She didn't know what to say. She felt as if someone had just sucker punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. "I think I'm going to be sick." She turned pale.  
  
"Teresa, calm down. Now, I'm sure I already know the answer to this questions, but I need to know who you were with around the same time that Little Ethan was conceived."  
  
"Dr. Russell, the only other person I've ever been with is Ethan. Oh, my God, Ethan. What's he going to think. He's lost so much time with Little Ethan. All this time that he could've been a father to him. What am I going to tell Fox?"  
  
"Fox, what does he have to do with this?"  
  
"What do we need to do now, Eve?" Ignoring her question.  
  
"We should talk to Ethan. He'll need to have bloodwork, just to be on the safe side. Are you ready we'll go get him?"  
  
"No," she reached out for Eve. "Let me tell him myself. I think it might be easier on him that way."  
  
"That will be fine, here give this to him", she reached down and signed a form and handed it to Teresa, "he'll need this to give to the lab tech."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Russell, for everything."  
  
"It was my pleasure."   
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Fox, we need to talk."  
  
"Do you ever give up, Prince Ethan?" Fox rolled his eyes turning around to face him.  
  
"Not when it comes to Teresa and don't call me that, Nicholas." He knew he hated that name.  
  
"You know that name sounds so much sweeter being moaned by Teresa." Fox smirked.  
  
"You stay the hell away from her you son of a bitch." Ethan fumed.  
  
Fox threw up his hands, "Look, Ethan, I don't want to start this with you. Frankly, I'm tired and I don't feel like discussing mine and Teresa's personal affairs with you."  
  
"Fox, I've warned you once, I want tell you again. Stay away from her."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I'm so scared." Fox mocked Ethan by trembling.  
  
"I'm serious, Fox, I'll do anything to protect her."  
  
"You don't have to protect her Ethan. Look, I'm serious. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her. I care for her. In fact, I'm saying this for the first time, I love her." He smiled thinking of his Resa.  
  
"You don't know the meaning of the word love."  
  
"Maybe it's you that doesn't know the meaning of love, Prince. You juggled two women at once claming to have loved them both. Expecting both to be perfect, have no faults. Unable to chose between the two. Now you're married to a woman who you aren't 'in love' with, she's having your baby, and you're fantisizing over the other woman. Where in that do you see love?"  
  
"You have no idea of the love Teresa and I share, Fox."  
  
"Shared, Ethan, there's a big difference their. Shared. Past tense. You are no longer with her, it's over. She's moved on. Let her go. For her sake and your's. I know we've never got along, but you are my brother and though I hate to admit it, I do care about you. Make it work with Gwen. You married her. In a couple of months you'll have a new baby. Teresa's finally moved on. She cares for you, but she's no longer in love with you. Be happy for her. She no longer hurts, isn't that what's important here? Her happiness? I know my word doesn't mean much, but I've changed Ethan. I'm ready to grow up, accept responsibility, settle down. Hopefully with Teresa if she feels the same. But no matter, I'll always care for her and be there for her when she needs me."  
  
Ethan looked at Fox stunned. If he hadn't known better he would've thought he was sincere. But, fact is, he knew better, "Stay away from her Fox."   
  
"Is everything alright here?" Gwen linking her arm around Ethan's and rubbed it.  
  
"Yes, Gwen, I was just leaving. Come on let's go down to the nursery and see the new babies." Gwen smiled and they left arm in arm.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Teresa left the Little Ethan's room. She had to find Ethan. As she was walking down the hall someone stopped her. It was Fox. "Resa, are you okay, you look like you've just seen a ghost?"  
  
"I'm fine, I think. Listen, I need to talk with Ethan have you seen him?"  
  
Fox looked hurt, "He's with Gwen. They just went to see the babies down in the nursery. What do you need to talk to him about?" He questioned, hoping she would give him some sort of clue.  
  
"You'll know soon enough, Fox. Promise me something." She took his hand.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Please stay here with me, when the truth comes out. I'm scared of what he might say, what Gwen might say. Oh, God, then there's Ivy."  
  
"Teresa, you're not making any sense."  
  
"Fox, I have to go. I have to find Ethan." She let go of his hand and ran down the hall.  
  
She found Ethan and Gwen standing outside the nursery peering in the window. They were holding each other tightly, pointing and smiling at the babies. "It's now or never." She walked over to them.  
  
"What do you want?" Gwen hissed.  
  
"I need to speak with Ethan in private." She glared at Gwen. "It's very important."  
  
"I'm sure it is, come on, Ethan, we have better things to do than..."  
  
"Gwen, I'm sure this want take long. Besides, she says it's important and I trust that it is. Why don't you go down and check into the birthing classes they offer here." He smiled and rubbed her stomach. Teresa's heart broke. Little Ethan deserved that too, but it had been snatched from him.  
  
"Fine, but don't take long, I'll miss you." She kissed him and walked away.  
  
"Teresa, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Ethan, I think maybe you should sit down."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Go ahead, I need to be with Gwen."  
  
No, you needed to be with me, but..."It's about Little Ethan."  
  
"What about him, is he okay?"  
  
"He's fine, but they did find out something with his bloodwork."  
  
"What is it? Is he anemic or something?"  
  
"No, it's a little bit more complicated than that."  
  
"Come on Teresa, what is it?"  
  
"Julian is not Little Ethan's father, meaning that they only other person it could be is...  
  
"Me!" Teresa shook her head yes. Ethan sank his head down in his hands. "God, how could I have not know?" He began crying.  
  
"Ethan, don't do this to yourself. How were you to have known? I didn't know and I was his mother. I should've known before anybody." She tried to comfort him.  
  
"I've missed so much. God, Teresa, we've missed so much. You know what his means?" He paused for a second. Rubbing his forehead. "All this pain, this heartache could've been avoided. We could be together right now. We could be married. Living somewhere on our own. As a family. Happy!"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wish I could turn back time. I wish I could make it all better, but I can't."  
  
"But I can, I can make it right, Teresa. We can be together. I'll leave Gwen. She'll just have to understand. I'll be there for her, don't get me wrong, but you were the one I was suppossed to be with. You are the love of my life, Teresa. My destiny. This was what I needed to hear, what I wanted to hear. I needed something to lead me back to you and this is it. This is what I've been waiting for." He pulled her to him and embraced her. "We can make this work Teresa. We can finally be a family. You, me and Little Ethan. The way it should've been." He hugged her tighter. "I love you, Teresa."  
  
Fox looked on at the two. He couldn't believe his ears. Little Ethan was Ethan's. He loved her and wanted her back. Fox sank his back in the wall. "I've lost her. I've lost Teresa." He said softly to himself as tears came to his eyes. 


	14. You're Lost

Chapter 14  
  
You've Lost  
  
"Oh God, Teresa, I love you with all my heart. I've never been so happy in my life. Little Ethan is mine. Can you believe it? I have a son. My first born child." Ethan was estatic. He loved Teresa with all his heart. He picked her and twirled her around. Placing feathery kisses on her cheek. "I love you, I love you, I love you."  
  
Teresa laughed with joy. Isn't this what she had always wanted? Wasn't this the life that she had planned for so long ago. Weren't her dreams coming true? Why did it feel so wrong? "Ethan, Ethan, stop. I know you're the father, but you still need to have bloodwork. We need to make this official."  
  
"Sure. What do I need to do." He could barely contain himself.  
  
"Here", she handed him a form. "Eve gave me this. You'll need it to have your blood drawn."  
  
"Teresa, this is it. This is what we've both always wanted. This is happening for us. I can't wait to hold Little Ethan. I can't wait to make you my wife." He kissed her with all his pinned up passion.  
  
"First things first, Ethan. Go on now." She smiled at him. "The sooner you get this over with the sooner you get to hold your son." Ethan smiled at her and kissed her lightly. "I'll be back as fast as I can."  
  
"I'll be waiting." She sighed and whispered, "This is for you Little Ethan."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Fox had to get out of there. This place was suffocating him. He had lost his Resa. The only woman he had ever loved. Ethan had won, but didn't he always? Why did he care so much. You know why. She was the only person who ever stood up for you, who ever cared about you. Hell, I even thought she might love me. Fox laughed to himself. Who are you kidding, Fox? How can you love the unloveable?  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Fox himself. Have you seen Teresa lately?" Gwen scowled at Fox.  
  
"As a matter of fact I have, with Ethan. You know they seemed awfully happy together." He said scratching his head. 'If I'm going down I'm taking this bitch with me.'  
  
"Yeah, right. You're not fooling me. I know Ethan loves me and only me."  
  
"Funny, that's not what I heard."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She was beginning to become worried, but she wasn't about to let him see it.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Gwennie. You'll find out soon enough." He began to walk away and stopped, turning around. "Oh, have you seen Julian lately? You know I've not seen him in awhile."  
  
"No, why do you care?" She growled.  
  
"Well, I thought I saw him leaving the hospital earlier. That kind of concerned me, seeing as he had grown quite fond of Little E."  
  
"Yes, you're right that is unlike Julian to leave his son while he's in the hospital." She was puzzled, where was Fox going with this?  
  
"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about Little E. Julian didn't leave his son. In fact, I'm sure in no time Little Ethan will be in his fathers arms."  
  
"This makes no sense, Fox. You just said you saw Julian leave the hospital, then you said Little Ethan would be in his fathers arms. How can that...Oh my God. No, where are they, Fox?" Fox just grinned. She grabbed his arms and shook him, "Damn it, Fox tell me."  
  
"Let them be, Gwennie. She's won. She has Ethan now. You have nothing." With that Fox turned and left the hospital.  
  
"Oh, my God, what's happening. I have to find him. I can't loose him now." Gwen headed out to find her husband. 


	15. Letting Go

Chapter 15  
  
Letting Go  
  
Teresa stood outside the lab pacing the floor and biting her nails. She was a nervous wreck. She already knew what the test were going to reveal, but none the less she couldn't help but worry. The door to the lab opened slowly and out stepped Ethan looking solemn.  
  
"Ethan, are you okay. What's wrong?" She asked worried.  
  
He looked up at her and grinned. "Gotcha! It's official, Teresa. He's mine."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I'm so happy for you. You're a father." She hugged him. It was good to be back in his arms. The arms she had longed to be in for so long. But as good as they felt, they weren't Fox's.  
  
Ethan placed his hand on Teresa's face. "Teresa, there's something I need to do before I see Little Ethan. I think you know what it is." Teresa nodded. "I'll find her and let her know. When everything dies down I'll be back here to be with you and my son." He kissed at her and turned to find Gwen.  
  
Teresa turned to look at Ethan as he left. "Please, God, help me to do the right thing."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Gwen, Gwen!" Ethan yelled as he spotted her in the hospital parking lot.  
  
"Ethan, there you are. I was so worried. Fox, he told me, Teresa, Little Ethan." She was stammering. Ethan quitened her by cupping her face in his hands.  
  
"Gwen, we need to talk."  
  
She grabbed her mouth. Everything was spinning. "Oh, my God, it's true. You are Little Ethan's father."   
  
"Gwen, let's sit down." Though he knew that Teresa was the one he was meant to be with, he did hold a special place in his heart for Gwen, she after all was carrying his baby. Unfortunately for her, he felt his place was with Teresa. He helped her to a bench.  
  
She shook her head. "Ethan, please don't say the words." Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"You know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you Gwen. I care about you. I care about our baby, but..."  
  
"You truly love her, don't you?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"Ethan, tell me, what do you want? Be honest with me."  
  
"I want to be with her. I want Teresa and I to be together, the way we should've been. Honestly, Gwen, you knew when you accepted my proposal that I was going to ask Teresa to marry me. That was until you announced you were pregnant."  
  
She looked deeply into Ethan's eyes. She wasn't crazy. She saw the way Ethan looked at Teresa. She knew he loved her and that she couldn't change that. Not that she hadn't tried. She had tried to help him forget her, to get over her but there as no use. His love for her was too strong. She had to let him go. Gwen whispered, "Go to her."  
  
"What?" Ethan asked shocked at the words that had just left Gwen's mouth.  
  
"I said, go to her." Ethan looked at her oddly. "Look, I know you love her. I knew the day I married you that you still loved her. That you always would. Truth is, I hate to see you unhappy and I don't think you've been happy one day that we've been married. I know that I'm no princess or saint, but what kind of person would I be if I denied a man that I love and care so deeply for this true happiness. If Teresa is what you want and what you will be happy with, then I'll let you go, Ethan. Mine and Teresa's battle is over."  
  
"Gwen, you're amazing. Don't worry, you know I'll always be there for you and the baby. I want let this baby grow up without a father."  
  
"I know you want Ethan."  
  
"I have to go, Gwen. I need to be with my son. You call me when you need me."  
  
"Good-bye, Ethan." Ethan rose to his feet and walked away, but not before turning around back to Gwen. "Thank you, Gwen, for understanding." She could only force a smile. He turned to go be with his son.  
  
"I'll always love you, Ethan."   
  
Sorry, it's short. To make up here are some spoilers:  
  
A stepson and stepmother bond.  
  
Someone unexpected shows up.  
  
Teresa makes a sudden decision. 


	16. Lives Changed

Chapter 16  
  
Lives Changed  
  
Several days passed and Little Ethan was allowed to leave the hospital. Teresa, Ethan and Little Ethan pulled onto the grounds of the Crane estate and made their way to the cottage. Entering in, Teresa was glad to be home. Her home was so cozy compared to the cold, sterile hospital she had made home for the past three days. Teresa made her way to the room her and Little Ethan had shared. He was sleeping in her arms and she gently laid him down in his crib. She sweetly gazed upon the sleeping baby amazed with how many lives he had changed...  
  
Julian had distanced himself. He didn't return to the hospital after the news came out that Ethan was his father. She knew he was devastated. Despite their past her and Julian had come to an agreement to do what was best for him. Julian had allowed her to move into the cottage after Sheridan moved out with Luis. He had opened his heart to both of them and for that Teresa was greatful. She knew that the relationship between the two of them would always be somewhat strained, but she wanted him to be a part of Little Ethan's life. Teresa thought about all the great men in her life-Julian, Luis, Miguel, Hank, Ethan and most importantly Fox. She would make sure they all had a part in Little Ethan's life. They would be such good role-models.   
  
Poor Gwen. She had lost so much in the past three days. Her home, her life, her husband. True, they never did get along, but Teresa's heart went out to her. She knew the pain Gwen was feeling. She knew she must be worried about her baby growing up with no father. Ethan would be a part of his or her life and Teresa was sure of that. Still it would be hard not having the father there, Teresa knew that from experience. Fortunately, Gwen was allowed to live in the Bed and Breakfast. Sam had acquired it in his divorce from Grace and he was allowing her to live there until she could get her feet on the ground. Teresa knew that she had to talk with Gwen. She wanted to thank her for letting go gracefully. Teresa wished she had her strength. She knew she didn't back down that gracefully. She wanted her and Gwen to set aside all their differences. There children would share the same father, they would be brother and sister. She knew that if for nothing else they would have to civil for their children's sake.  
  
"Fox", she whispered softly. Tears began to form in her eyes. Teresa's heart broke when she thought about him. He hadn't kept his promise. He had left, apparently hearing the news. He hadn't returned to see her or Little Ethan since. She had overheard one of the nurses talking about how she had seen Fox Crane at the Blue Note drunk out of his mind ranting about how he had lost the love of his life. They kept gossiping about who it could be. Teresa loved him, the distance they shared the past couple of days had proven that to her. But as much as she wanted she couldn't be with him. Her place belonged with Ethan and their son. Her son had been denied his father for so long and what kind of person would she be to take that away from him? Knowing that he was now with his father didn't help ease her pain. She would have to talk to Fox, explain to him why she had to be with Ethan. She owed that much to herself and to him. He had been such a good friend. He was the only person who knew the real Teresa. She the only person that truly understood him. Stop this Teresa, stop torturing yourself. This is for the best.  
  
"Hey, honey, you okay?" Ethan put his hands around her waist and pulled him to her. "Are you crying?"   
  
She turned around to face him, "I'm just glad he's home and that he's okay." She wiped the tears from her face. She hadn't even realized she was crying.  
  
"You look so tired. How about I take Little Ethan for the day tomorrow. Maybe you can catch up with your family or just pamper yourself for the day. I wouldn't mind having a father-son day."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, he would love that. Maybe a day to myself would be what I need." She smiled at him.  
  
They made their way to the living room as not to disturb their sleeping son.  
  
As they made their way to the couch Ethan grabbed Teresa and spun her around. He softly touched her face. "I've waited so long to do this Teresa." He kissed her with such force it took Teresa's breath away. He lead them to the couch and gently laid her down on it bringing his body down on top of hers. "I love you, Teresa, always." Teresa just slowly closed her eyes as Ethan made love to her throughout the night. In her mind she was making love to Fox. 


	17. Surprise!

Chapter 17  
  
Suprise!  
  
***I'm sure some of you are worrying that this is turning out to be an Ethan/Teresa story. Don't worry. Be patient. All will reveal itself in the end. Also, as everyone else does, I won't to claim that I in no way own any of the characters on this show. I just wanted to vent my frustrations and feelings as to what I think should happen. Hope you enjoy!!!***  
  
The next morning Teresa woke to a letter on her nightstand. She picked it up and read it.  
  
Teresa,  
  
I woke up early this morning. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to disturb you. Little E and I are going to zoo and maybe for ice cream. I love this father stuff! I'll see you later tonight. I hope you have a fun day. Don't forget, pamper yourself, you deserve it.   
  
I love you with all my heart,  
  
Ethan  
  
Teresa folded the paper and placed in her nightstand. She got up and showered and dressed. Her mind was set on seeing Gwen.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Later at the Bed & Breakfast...  
  
"Oh, hello, Teresa. Come on in. Where are your two favorite men?" Sam asked stepping aside allowing Teresa to come in.  
  
"Little Ethan is with his father." I'm not sure where Fox is. "Ethan thought it might be nice that they have a day to bond."  
  
"Teresa, I must say that I haven't seen Ethan this happy in so long. I know how hard it is to be away from the love of your life. Ivy and I were seperated for so long."  
  
"I'm glad you've found happiness, Sam." Maybe one day I'll find mine, she thought to herself.  
  
"So what brings you here?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, I'm here to see Gwen. She wouldn't happen to be here would she?"  
  
Sam looked somewhat puzzled. "She's up in her room. Teresa, are you sure this is what you should be doing? I mean with all that's happened?"  
  
"Sam, I'm not here to rub it in her face. Actually I'm here to thank her. I also want to apologize for everything I've done to her. I want us to get past our differences. I mean our children do share the same father and they will be involved in each others lives."  
  
"That's very big of you, Teresa. She's up the stairs, last room on the right."  
  
Teresa made her way up the stairs and was standing outside the door of Gwen's room. She softly knocked out it, but there was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She listened at the door. She thought she heard voices, someone moving inside. She turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. She slowly opened the door.  
  
"Oh my god! Gwen....David?" Teresa couldn't believe her eyes. She turned to leave.  
  
"No, Teresa wait." Gwen pulled her robe around her, while David just sat there.  
  
Gwen made her way past Teresa and motioned for her to following her. They stepped outside of the room and Gwen shut the door behind her.   
  
"Gwen, I'm confused. What's going on here? I wanted you to move on, but I didn't expect it would be this soon. And with David? I didn't even think you hardly knew the man."  
  
"Actually, Teresa, this has been going on for some time now."  
  
"What? How?" Teresa was confused.  
  
"Well, honestly, I knew Ethan never loved me the way that he loved you. I knew everytime he held me, touched me, made love to me, it was really you he was with. I saw the way he looked at you and protected you. I longed to have someone feel that way about me. Now I do." She smiled.  
  
"I don't understand."   
  
"You see, it started out innocently. I was crying out on the patio one evening when David overheard me. He came to me and we both told our stories. I was hurting over Ethan, he was hurting over Grace. We both knew that they would never return our love. We confided in each other, comforted each other and slowly we began to fall in love."  
  
"But, I thought you loved Ethan?" Teresa asked.  
  
"I did, I do just not the way...Look, Teresa it's hard to explain. From the time I was a little girl my life revolved around Ethan. He was my knight in shining armor, my Prince. I dreamed of spending my life with him. Being his wife, having his children. Like all little girls I believed in fairy tales, unfortunately my fairy tell ended the day you came into Ethan's life."  
  
"Gwen, I don't know what to say." Teresa was flabbergasted.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Teresa. Look, I knew this day would eventually come. Honestly, I'm glad it's over. Though my fairy tale with Ethan didn't end with a happy ending, I've started a new fairy tell with David. One that will end happily ever after."  
  
"Aren't you worried about how Ethan is going to react to this, I mean aren't you worried about your baby?" Teresa asked concerned.  
  
"No, I'm not worried about my baby. He's with his father now." Gwen rubbed her stomach.  
  
"What? You mean, David is the father?"  
  
"Yes, I was going to tell Ethan sooner, but things just got out of hand. Things went faster than I expect." She paused for a minute, tears forming in her eyes. "I honestly don't have the heart to tell him, Teresa."  
  
Teresa placed a hand on Gwen's arm. "Would you like for me to tell him for you?"  
  
"Would you? I mean, no, I should do it. It's the right thing to do."  
  
"Okay, then, do you want me to have him call you?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Well, I should be going. I have a few things I need to do." She turned to leave.  
  
Gwen stopped her. "Teresa, are you truly happy?"  
  
"I'm with the father of my son, isn't that what matters?" She looked away. She knew if Gwen saw her eyes she would know she was lying.  
  
"Yes, that's true, but that still doesn't answer my question. Are you with the man you love?"  
  
Teresa started crying. Gwen took her hand. "You're in love with Fox aren't you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Teresa looked up at her.  
  
"Yes, but I'm a woman, I notice these things." She smiled. "Does he know how you feel?"  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know?" Teresa shook her head.  
  
"Go to him."  
  
"I can't, Ethan would be heartbroken."  
  
"Ethan would eventually understand. You can't do this to yourself, to Fox or to Ethan. You all deserve better. Trust me, I know. I thought Ethan was the love of my life. Now I know that he wasn't. David is. I happier now than I ever have been. I've found true love. Teresa, you deserve that. Fox deserves that. Don't worry about Ethan. He's a good man, caring, compassionate, handsome. He'll find somebody that will sweep him off his feet."  
  
Teresa began sobbing. "I've got to go." With that she ran out of the Bed & Breakfast. Gwen stood there thinking about everything that was just said. She knew one day she would thank Teresa for stealing Ethan from her. Right now the wounds were still raw. Still she hoped Teresa would find the love that she so deserved. 


	18. Torn

Chapter 18  
  
Torn  
  
Teresa ran out of the Bed & Breakfast. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She loved Fox so much. She wanted to be with him, be near him, share her life with him. That night at the cabin when they shared their first kissed, Teresa was brought back to life. She wanted to run to Fox and tell him everything she was feeling. Tell him she loved him. Loved him more than life itself. No, no she couldn't. Ethan's life was changing so much already. He had gained a son, lost a wife, and now he was going to loose another child. Could he take loosing her?  
  
Teresa left her car at the Bed & Breakfast. She decided to walk home. She needed time to think. Time to clear her mind. She walked the streets of Harmony. Her heart torn in two different directions. What was she going to do.   
  
On one hand there was Ethan. For so long he had been her rock, her salvation. She had loved him for so long. He was her first love. The man who had taken her virginity. Stolen her heart. Fate had brought them together and fate had tore them apart. Now he was back with her. Wanted to be a family with her. He wanted to give her everything she had ever wished for. There was safety and security with Ethan.  
  
Then there was Fox. The man who had helped her pick up the pieces when Ethan married Gwen. He brought new meaning to her life. Made her feel again. Helped her to open up and share her feelings. She showed him the Teresa she had never shown anybody else. She had shown him the real Teresa. She had only known him for such a short time. Could she have that same safety and security with him?   
  
  
  
So many things had happened since she was with Ethan. She had changed, she had grown up. She was no longer the little girl who loved Ethan. She was the woman who loved Fox.   
  
Teresa stood outside the Crane mansion. So many memories here. So many things had happened here. Good or bad, she thought, she wouldn't take any of it back. Everything that she went through had gotten her to where she was today and have given her the most precious gift. Her son. Teresa was warm from her walk and thought a swim might be nice. It might also help her relax, clear her mind.   
  
Teresa made her way to the pool, changed into her bathing suit and dove into the warm water. This was heaven she thought as she swam. She was loosening her tense muscles and clearing her head. She finally stepped out of the pool and made her way to the bath house. She would shower before putting her clothes on.   
  
Teresa turned on the shower letting the warm water hit her face.   
  
At that moment the door to the bath house opened. 'Oh my God, I forgot to lock the door!' Teresa thought to herself.  
  
The man walked in and immediately looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't know anybody was in here."  
  
Embarrassed Teresa grabbed for a towel and wrapped it tight around her still standing underneath the water. Afraid to move.  
  
***Sorry it's short. Trust me. You'll forgive me when you read the next chapter!*** 


	19. Forever

Chapter 19  
  
Forever  
  
***I should warn you before reading this. It's juicy. This chapter is definitely rated NC-17. Oh, and I could definitely see myself like this with Fox. Ladies, I hope you'll agree. Let me know what you think.***  
  
"Fox! What are you doing here?" Trying to cover her naked body with the towel, but not doing a very good job of it.  
  
Still looking down, trying not to look at her. "This is my house you know, I have a right to be here." He said angrily.  
  
"Yes, I know Fox. I was just stunned." She paused for a second, wanting to say something, but thought better of it. "Look, I'll leave." She grabbed another towel and started to walk out the door.  
  
Fox grabbed her by the arm. "Don't go, Resa." She looked up at him. She looked into his eyes and he starred back into hers. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to be with her. He pulled her wet body towards him and drawed her into the most passionate of kisses. She allowed this kiss to happen, and as soon as their lips met they were hit by a sudden wave of emotions. She whimpered. He couldn't hold back anymore. There was so much built up inside him. He needed a release.  
  
Fox pulled away and held her close. She laid her hands on his chest. This was were she was suppossed to be. In his arms, forever. She stepped back from him. Took a deep breath and let the towel hit the floor. Fox stood there for a moment starring at her. Taking in every inch of her. Making a mental note of it in case this was the last time he could be this close to her. He spoke, but all he could manage was a whisper, "You're beautiful."  
  
He moved toward her and grabbed her up devouring her mouth in one fluid movement. Teresa moaned. They explored each others mouth, not being able to get enough of the other. Fox let his kisses trail down her neck and he nibbled there for a bit before making his way back up and attacking her mouth once more. Fox took Teresa underneath her arms and raised her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He bent at the knees and slowly lowered them to the floor. Neither of them noticing it's coldness or hardness.   
  
Fox once again broke free from her lips and trailed his way back down her neck. Kissing her collar bone and down to her breast. She arched her back in pleasure as he began to suckle her right breast. Not wanting him to leave the other out, Teresa grabbed his left hand and brought it up to her left breast helping him caress it. He hadn't expect that. Fox moaned in ecstasy.   
  
Fox stopped for a brief second. He had to catch his breath. He dropped his head down on her stomach panting. His body was feeling things it had never felt before. It was almost working against itself. He ached all over. Ached to be in her. He trailed his kisses down her stomach. She flinched as he kissed her where no other man had. Her body tightened. It tingled. She was in heaven. She caressed the top of his head, not realizing that she was pulling his hair. He slowly made his way back up her body stopping again at her breast and then leading back up and kissing her forcefully.   
  
Teresa had no intentions of letting Fox get off so easily. She rolled them over and as she did she looked deeply into his eyes. They were on fire. On fire for her. She leaned down and kissed his lips and trailed down his chin, neck and nibbled at his nipples. Slowly massaging his body as she went. She made her way down, slid him out of his swim trunks and took him in her hands. Fox closed his eyes and moaned through gritted teeth as she began to stroke him. She then lowered her mouth to him and took him in. When he knew he couldn't take anymore, he reached down and pulled her up to him and kissed her, rolling them over once again so that he was on top.   
  
Teresa looked at him with raw passion, begging him, "I need you, Fox, now. I need you inside me." With that Fox entered her. He began slowly and as their feiry passion deepened he sped up. Teresa's body bucked against him. She couldn't control herself. Her body jerked with passion. He moved faster, harder. "More." Screamed Teresa as she dug her fingernails into his back. And he obliged. He ran his right hand down her thigh, stopping at her knee and pulled it up, moving deeper inside her. "You feel so good, Fox." Teresa groaned. Fox couldn't take it anymore. "You're driving me crazy." Fox said once again devouring her swollen lips. Fox quickly pulled his lips from hers and let out a moan and emptied himself into her. He fell on top of her, both gasping for breath.  
  
"God, I love you, Teresa. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You have to be with me. Forever." He looked down at her, running his fingers through her wet hair.  
  
She was crying. "Forever, Fox. I'll be with you forever. I love you."  
  
"And I love you." He said crying. They held each other both of their bodies trembling from the passion, the ecstacy they had just experienced. Neither of them wanting to let go. And they didn't.   
  
They made their way to Fox's suite where they both spent the rest of the afternoon learning and memorizing each others bodies with their hands and their hearts. 


	20. Love is Blind

Chapter 20  
  
Blind  
  
Teresa made her back to her cottage. She was overwhelmed by emotions. She wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. She had given herself to Fox and he had given himself to her. It was more than they both expected. She knew they loved each other, but neither of them realized just how much until now.   
  
She was a little nervous about encountering Ethan. How would she tell him? He would be so devastated. His life had taken so many changes and he still had so many surprises ahead of him. Could she do this to him? Maybe she should wait. She could talk to Fox and they could tell him later. After all, Gwen still had her news to break to Ethan and she would need to be there to help him pick up the pieces. After she felt Ethan was alright, she would break the news to him.  
  
Teresa rounded the side of the cottage and stopped in her tracks. She watched as Ethan played with his son. He was so good with him. So proud of him. At that moment Little Ethan pulled up on his two feet and carefully walked five steps toward Ethan. His first steps! He feel down beside Ethan and clapped his hands together, "Daddy." giggling as he said it.  
  
Teresa came running around toward them, "Oh, my God, Ethan his first steps. Did you see that. He took five steps." She picked Little Ethan up and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Did you hear him? Did you hear what he just said? He called me Daddy? I can't believe it, he called me Daddy!" Ethan pulled Teresa toward him as she held Little Ethan. He caressed Little Ethan's head. "I love this little guy." He said taking Little Ethan from her and spinning him around.  
  
All Teresa could do was manage an uncomfortable smile towards Ethan. She was overwhelmed with guilt. She had just slept with his half-brother. How could she have done this? Ethan cares for me so much. She looked at them playing. They were both so happy. He and Ethan were bonding so well and now Little Ethan had such a positive role model for a father. How could she deny them each other. How could she deny them the family they both so deserved? Teresa knew then what she would have to do, but she knew it wouldn't be easy.  
  
------------------------  
  
The next day was Saturday. Her and Ethan were going to take Little Ethan to the park for a picnic, but Ethan had been unexpectly called to work. Teresa thought today would be the perfect opportunity to tell Fox that it was over. She called her mom and asked if she could keep Little Ethan for a little while. Pilar jumped at the chance to keep her grandson. She loved him so.   
  
After dropping Little Ethan off at his grandmothers, Teresa called Fox on his cell phone. He had agreed to meet her at the wharf. Teresa made her way there and slowly got out of her car. Her knees almost gave out from underneath her when she thought about the heartache she was going to cause.   
  
She made her way to the docks where she saw Fox standing there looking out over the ocean. He's so handsome, she thought to herself. He looks so happy. I don't know if I can do this, she thought, getting sick at her stomach. But the she had to, for Little Ethan's sake. She took in a deep breath and made her way to Fox.  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Oh, Teresa, I'm so glad to see you." He leaned down to kiss her and Teresa let it happen. She knew this would be the last kiss that they ever shared and she made the most of it.  
  
Breaking away from their kiss, "I love you, Teresa."  
  
"Fox, we need to talk." I can't do this she thought to herself. Yes, you can. You can do this.  
  
"Ok, shoot." He was so happy, he finally had his Resa.  
  
"Fox, we can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about. I thought you loved me." His heart was breaking.  
  
"I do, I mean, I thought I did. Yesterday should've never happened Fox. I got caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry." She was crying.  
  
"No, no, you're lying. I know you are. I know you love me."  
  
"No, Fox, you're wrong. I love Ethan. We have a son together, and he deserves to have a family."  
  
"He can, Teresa, with me. Ethan can still be involved in his life. I would never deny either one of them that." He reached out for her hand. She walked towards her and placed his hand on her face. He reached down and brushed his lips across hers.  
  
"NO!" Teresa stepped back, pushing Fox away. "No, Fox, this stops here. I don't love you, never did love you. What's done is done. I can't change that. I must say though that it was fun, but now it's over. My place is with Ethan and our son. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be leaving." She appeared strong on the outside, but was breaking down on the inside.  
  
He grabbed her arm, hurting her. "No, Teresa, I can't let you do this. I can't let you walk away. I love you, so much. You love me, I know you do. Are you so blind that you can't see that?" He was sobbing.  
  
"Apparently, Fox, I am." With that she turned and walked away.  
  
Fox just stood there in a daze as he watched her walk away. What just happened he thought to himself? He had truly lost her this time. Most of all he had lost her to Ethan. She didn't love Ethan, he knew it. She loved him no matter what she said. She was doing this for her son, no one else. She was denying her own happiness to give her son the life she thought he deserved. Fox reached down in his coat pocket and pulled out a little black box. He slowly opened it to reveal the most beautiful, flawless diamond ring. He examined it's beauty. Though it was near perfect, it didn't compare to his Teresa. She was perfect, perfect in everyway. He closed the box and rared back and threw it as hard as he could watching the splash as it landed in the ocean. 


	21. Motherly Love

Chapter 21  
  
Motherly Love  
  
Fox stood out on the balcony looking up at the stars. It was such a beautiful night. A beautiful night to be with Teresa he thought. Geez, I can't do anything that doesn't make me think about her. She consumes my every thought. He knew Teresa loved him, he wasn't stupid. He had a feeling the only reason she was with Ethan was because of her son. She thought by staying with him that she could give Little Ethan the life he deserved.   
  
He wanted so bad to convince Teresa otherwise, but knew there was no way he could. There's only one thing I know, he thought to himself. Fox looked up at the heavens, "God, I hope you're listening. I don't know really how to pray. Honestly, I believe this is the first time I have ever prayed. I never really had a lot to pray about until now. I was always able to make things happen for myself, but this time my hands are tied. There's nothing I can do to convince Teresa that she is wrong by staying with Ethan, that she's denying herself and me the true love and true happiness that I believe we could have. I love her with all my heart and soul. My life is a void without her. I am nothing without her. She tells me that she doesn't love me, but I don't believe her. Maybe she doesn't, maybe I just don't want to believe her. She tells me that she loves Ethan and that her place is with him and their son. Honestly, I don't think this is truly how she feels. To get to the point, God, what I'm asking for is a sign. Please, send me a sign, anything. If she doesn't love me, I'll step back and let her live her life with Ethan, but I need to know. I can't go on living like this."  
  
Fox stepped off the balcony into his room. He went over and poured himself a brandy and downed it. He poured himself another one. He felt so helpless, angry. He took another swig of brandy and threw the glass against the wall. It broke landing in many pieces on the floor.  
  
Walking by Eve heard the noise and ran in Fox's room. "Fox is everything alright, I thought I heard something break in here." She looked down on the floor to see the broken glass. "Fox, are you upset?"  
  
"Why do you care? Why don't you go on back to Father. I'm sure he's waiting for you." He said angrily.  
  
"Fox, I'm only here to help." She said genuinely.  
  
Fox looked up at her and he could see the concern in her eyes, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to someone taking interest into my feelings."  
  
"I'm sorry about that Fox. I can't take back what's happened in the past with Ivy, but I can help right things now. Is there something you want to talk about?" She sat down on the bench in front of his bed and motioned for him to join her.  
  
Fox sat down next to her, "I don't know if I can talk to you about this. I'm afraid of what might happen if it were to get out." He put his head into his hands.  
  
Eve placed a comforting hand on his back, "Fox, you can talk to me about anything. What is said in this room tonight stays in this room. I won't tell anyone, not even Julian."  
  
Fox looked up at her, she was telling the truth. "Eve, I'm in love."  
  
"With who dear?"  
  
"Teresa." Her name came out broken from the lump that was forming in his throat.  
  
"Oh, I see. Does Teresa know how you feel?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I've told her." A single tear feel down his face.  
  
"Does she feel the same?"  
  
Fox got up and paced he room. "See, that's the thing, Eve. I don't know. I'm getting mixed emotions from her. We developed a strong friendship after Ethan married Gwen and one night it became a little physical. I wanted so much to tell her how I felt, to be with her, but I was afraid she would do something that she would regret so I pushed her away. The next day we found out Little Ethan wasn't Julian's son and I left without saying a word. I knew that was all Ethan needed to call it off with Gwen and to take Teresa back. So I left, not seeing her for days. Then I bumped into her at the pool. One thing led to another and we made love. We didn't have sex, Eve. It was love. She even told me she loved me, that she would be with me forever. We had talked and decided that we would tell Ethan when the time was right. The next thing I know she calls me down to the wharf to tell me that she doesn't love me, she never did. It was all a mistake. That she loved Ethan and her place was with him and her son."  
  
"Do you believe her, Fox?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, I believe she loves me. I mean, two people don't experience the passion we did without being in love. I even bought an engagement ring. I was going to propose to her once she broke things off with Ethan." He walked over to pour himself another brandy.  
  
"Fox, I don't think that's such a good idea." She took the glass away from him and set it down. "Look, maybe Teresa was just confused over her feelings. I mean, she's been through a lot too. Maybe she thought that she had feelings for you until you two were actually together."  
  
"No, Eve! That's what she wants me to think, but I don't buy it. I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for Teresa. She brings out the best in me. She makes me want to be a better person. When I'm with her I can do anything, be anything. I love her, Eve. I can't loose her." Fox put his face in his hands and began sobbing.   
  
Eve went to him and put her arms around him. "Fox, Teresa will do what's right. I know her. She'll follow her heart in the end. If she loves you the way you feel she does, then she'll find her way back to you." Her heart broke for Fox. He had never received motherly love as a child. Ivy had never showed anyone but Ethan love. Eve knew she could never erase all the sad childhood memories from Fox's heart, but she was willing to help him develop new happy memories. She would be the mom he never had. "That's it, Fox, just let it all out." She rubbed his back and he sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
Little did they both know that they were being watched. Eve wasn't the only one who had heard the glass break. 


	22. May the Best Man Win

Chapter 22  
  
May the Best Man Win  
  
Ethan made his way to the Book Cafe. He had ran into Miguel, who had just left the Cafe and told him he could find Fox there.   
  
Fox sat there having a cup of coffee. It had been a long night and he was exhausted. He thought a good cup of hot coffee might help wake him up. He had opened the morning paper to begin reading it when he saw a figure standing over him.  
  
Fox looked up, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Prince himself." He said smuggly.  
  
"Drop it, Fox. We need to talk."   
  
"Look, the last time someone said that I didn't turn out too well, so if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my paper." He picked back up the paper intending to read it.  
  
Ethan slammed it down against the table, "I'm trying to carry on a conversation with you." He glared down at Fox.  
  
Fox was pissed, "And I'm trying to tell you to get the hell out of my face."  
  
Ethan leaned down so that he was face to face with Fox. "I heard what you said the other night. I know you love her."  
  
Fox lost all color, "I don't know what you're talking about." He got up to leave, but Ethan stepped in front of him.  
  
"This isn't what you think Fox." Ethan said, his tone a little less angry. "Come on, walk with me." They exited the Book Cafe and walked over to the nearby park in silence.   
  
Fox finally stopped, "So, you eavesdropped on mine and Eve's private conversation, huh?" Fox said, a little irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no intentions. I heard something coming from your room and I thought I would make sure everything was okay. That's when I saw you and Eve talking. I turned to walk away when I heard Teresa's name mentioned." Ethan said honestly.  
  
"So, I guess you're here to tell me to stay away from her? Newsflash, Ethan, she wants to be with you and you're son."  
  
"Look, I heard everything the other night. I know that Teresa told you she loved you and that you two...we'll you know." It hurt him to think of Teresa with anyone else but him. "Truth is, Teresa's been distant from me since we got back together. I thought that maybe she had began to move on prior to us learning that Little Ethan was my son and was having a hard time adjusting."  
  
"Get to the point, Ethan, I'm tired and would really like to go and rest." Fox was becoming aggitated.  
  
"My point, Fox, is that I want Teresa to be happy and if that means being with you than so be it. I told her that I know about the two of you. She admitted to having feelings for the both of us, but wasn't sure what she wanted. She's going to spend some time up at the Crane cabin to sort out her feelings. She's going to give us her decision at Little Ethan's birthday party."  
  
"Ethan, I meant every word I said. I love her and would never do anything to hurt her. If she chooses you, I'll step back and let her be with you. Believe it or not, I want what's best for her and you."  
  
"I know, Fox, that's why I'm doing this. For once I can say I'm glad to call you brother."  
  
Fox smiled at him, and held out his hand, "Thanks man, that means a lot coming from you."  
  
Ethan took his hand and shook it, "Good luck." He smiled and walked away.  
  
Fox couldn't believe what had just happened. Even though he may loose the only woman he had ever loved, he had gained a brother and a true friend. 


	23. Birthday BASH!

Chapter 23  
  
Birthday BASH!  
  
It was such a beautiful fall day. Everyone was there. Eve and Julian, Pilar, Miguel and Kay, Sheridan and Luis, Ethan and Fox, Sam and Ivy. Chad and Whitney had even flown from Los Angeles to share in their day. Gwen and David were there with their newborn baby girl, McKenzie Noel Hastings. Antonio had even showed up, with Beth none-the-less. They were all here to celebrate Little Ethan's first birthday. Two men imparticular were also there to know where they stood with Teresa. Everyone was having such a good time. Little Ethan had smeared his birthday cake all over his face. Burnt his little finger on the candles. You name it, he had done it. He was so mischevious today. Teresa laughed as she watched Ethan play with their son. Her eyes then drifted to Fox. He and Chad were tossing back and forth the baseball Miguel and Kay hadn't gotten Teresa. She smiled at the thought of the gift. Miguel had such high hopes that Little Ethan would follow in his footsteps and play baseball. Teresa continued to look upon the two men that she had to choose between. Truth was, she had yet to make her decision. She loved Ethan, that she wouldn't deny, he was the father of her son and he could provide her a stable and secure life. Then there was Fox, her true love. She knew if it were just her she would easily choose Fox, but she wasn't alone. She had Little Ethan to think about.  
  
Everything was going perfectly when out of the blue, clunker of a car came screeching to a stop in the middle of everyone. The lady slowly got out of the car. She was pitiful looking. No make-up. Her hair was in knots. Her clothes were torn and wrinkled and filthy and she smelled of alcohol and body odor.  
  
"Mother!" Gwen screamed out.  
  
"Oh, hello, Gwennie dear. Surprised to see you still own up to me. Don't worry, dear, I'll deal with you later." She looked at her smuggly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm here to reign down pure hell on all those who made me what I am today!" She screamed, almost crying.  
  
"Leave now, Rebecca, or I'll have to arrest you." Chief Bennett spoke up. Ivy wrapped her arms around his frightened.  
  
Rebecca prissed her way over to Sam and ran a finger down his chest. Sam and Ivy both turned up their noses. Ivy even held hers and tried to wave away the smell. "Oooh, the handsome Chief Bennett. Wouldn't I love to get in your pants. It's just that honestly, I'm tired of Ivy's sloppy seconds."  
  
"Shut up, Rebecca!" Ivy growled.  
  
"Now, now, Ivy. We must not get upset. I know all your dirty little secrets." She teased her.  
  
"Go to hell!"   
  
"Watch it, Ivy. Sam's never seen your real side. I don't think he would like it."   
  
"What's that suppose to mean, Rebecca?" Sam asked irritated.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Ivy came up front with you when you two lovebirds got back together. You know what they always say. Honesty is the best policy."  
  
Sam turned to Ivy. "Honey, what is she talking about?"   
  
Ivy was at a loss for words. "I, I don't know Sam, she's derranged. She probably doesn't know what she's saying." She fumbled at her words.  
  
"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she hadn't told you. You know her and David really had you and Grace going there for awhile." She grinned and turned leaving Sam to think what he wanted.  
  
"Now, let me see, who's next." Tapping her finger against her chin. She turned to see Eve and Julian standing next to each other.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the good doctor, Eve and her lousy husband Julian." She hissed.  
  
"Rebecca, if you don't leave, I'll make you sorry you ever lived." Julian said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Too late, Julian." She crossed her arms and turned to Eve giving her a devious look. "Eve I guess the only rise you're getting since marrying Julian is in your bank account. Such a pity, I thought you a better woman than to marry for money."  
  
"Rebecca, I'm warning you."   
  
"Oooh, testy are we Julian? Viagra not working? Don't worry Eve, his bites bigger than his bark. He's nothing but a pussy.......cat!" She laughed.  
  
She then turned scouring the crowd once again. Her eyes lit up when she saw Ethan standing there. She walked over to him looking him up and down. "Such a pity that such a handsome man has nothing. You've lost everything Ethan. You're namesake, your money, my dear Gwennie and the baby you were lead to believe was yours. Funny thing is that you've also lost the love of your life to your brother. What do you have to live for Ethan?"   
  
"I have plenty to live for Rebecca. Most importantly my son!" He yelled at her.  
  
"How long do you think you'll have that once Teresa leaves you for Fox?"  
  
"I have no doubt that if Teresa chooses to be with Fox, that I will be allowed to see my son." He protested.  
  
"Poor Ethan, so stupid." She patted his head.  
  
Gwen made her way over to Teresa. Teresa stood there frightened to death. She was hardly able to stand because she was shaking so hard.  
  
"If it isn't the taco queen herself. Tell me Teresa, whose better in bed? Fox or Ethan?"  
  
Fox jumped between her and Teresa. "That's enough Rebecca. It's time you leave."  
  
"Oh, but Fox dear, I'm only getting started. She pushed him out of the way, face to face with Teresa again.  
  
Teresa I have a surprise for you. She reached down in her nasty coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She opened it and held it in her left hand. She slid her right hand once again into her pocket and wrapped her hands around the gun she was concealing.  
  
"I wrote you a little poem. I'm just sure you're going to DIE when you hear it." She smirked.  
  
Rebecca cleared her throat and stood up straight and proud. As she read:   
  
"Teresa, Teresa, taco queen.  
  
Eats lots of burritos.  
  
And let's not forget the refried beans.  
  
Fell in love with the love of her life.  
  
He got my daughter pregnant and   
  
Unfortunately for you became his wife.  
  
Such a pity you're now a mother.  
  
Back with Ethan,  
  
But slept with his brother.  
  
So sorry between them you must choose.  
  
Hate it for you,  
  
But both you will loose."  
  
With that Rebecca pulled out the gun that was in her pocket and fired. Sam also pulled out his gun and fired. Five shots went off. Six people lay on the ground. One mortally wounded. Two near death and two merely wounded.  
  
***Yes, yes, I know, the poem is cheezy, but so is Rebecca. I thought it sounded like something her character would come up with. Anyways, the next couple of chapters are going to be sad. Someone that you don't expect will die. Actually two people will die. Stay tuned. Please tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for all the nice reviews!*** 


	24. First Instincts

Chapter 24  
  
First Instincts  
  
Teresa looked up. Her first instinct was to jump and try to save the man that she loved. She saw blood. Lots of blood. Teresa screamed, "Help me. Somebody help me, please!"   
  
She looked down at him as they lay on the ground, "Please, please, don't leave me I love you. I can't live without you. Wake up, wake up!" She cried as she stroked his hair.  
  
The man opened his eyes, "You must be an angel, have I died and gone to heaven?"  
  
"No, no, stay awake. Don't close your eyes, I love you. Stay with me." She begged.  
  
The man placed a bloody hand against Teresa's cheek and a tear rolled down his face, "I'll love you always. Please, don't leave me..." He fell unconscious.  
  
Chief Bennett ran over to Teresa and picked her up off the man she had jumped to save, "Come on Teresa, let me and Eve work. I've got ambulances on the way." He walked her over to Pilar and ran back over to help his son and Fox. Pilar brought her daughter into and embrace and Teresa laid her head down on her mothers chest.  
  
Teresa stood there in a daze as she watched them work on Ethan and Fox. She didn't want to loose either one of them, but she didn't know what to do if she lost the man she loved. Teresa's eyes surveyed the crowd. She looked down in front of her and there lay Rebecca dead. Sam's shot taking her life. Chad was holding Whitney in his arms. Her arm was bleeding from the bullet that had grazed it. Chad was holding his shirt over it. Sheridan was tending to Luis who had taken a bullet to the shoulder trying to keep Little Ethan out of harms way. Oh my God, Little Ethan!  
  
"Ethan, Ethan, where are you?" She broke her mothers embrace and ran around the crowd.   
  
"Teresa, Teresa, calm down, here's your son." Julian had come to his rescue when he noticed that Luis was wounded. Julian handed him over to Teresa, still keeping a hand on Little Ethan's back and the other on Teresa's shoulder. She needs all the comfort she can get, he thought to himself.   
  
Teresa pulled him into her arms and hugged him as tight as she could. "Oh, Little Ethan, moma loves you. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." She sobbed as she laid kisses on his head.  
  
Beth came walking over the Teresa. "Teresa, the ambulances are here for Fox and Ethan. Would you like for me to take Little Ethan so you can be with them?"  
  
"Yes, Beth, that would be nice." She handed him to Beth and ran toward his ambulance. If he was going to leave this world, it would be in her arms.  
  
Eve and Chief Bennett were helping the paramedics load Fox and Ethan unto their ambulances. Teresa started to step in when a hand stopped her, "I'm sorry ma'am, only family."  
  
Eve looked up at the medic, "Sir, it's fine. This is the man she loves and I think she deserves to be with him."  
  
He nodded impatiently. "Ok, then, come on." He helped Teresa into the ambulance and they headed to the hospital.  
  
As they made their way, he had to be revived twice. He was in such bad shape. Blood pooled underneath his stretcher and his skin was ashen and his lips blue. She took his free hand and held it to her heart.  
  
"Please, please hang on. I can't live without you. Not now, not ever. Do you feel this? Do you feel my heart beating? It beats only for you. The day you die, I'll die! Please stay." She whispered. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. So cold, he's so cold. Teresa looked down and a solitary tear ran down his cheek. She wiped it from his face and held his hand tighter. "Hang in there. Fight it for me, for us." She laid her hand on his chest and sobbed. 


	25. Perfectly Matched

Chapter 25  
  
Perfectly Matched  
  
Teresa stepped off the ambulance and watched as they frantically rushed both Fox and Ethan through the ER entrance. She stood there in shock. Her clothes were soaked in blood. His blood. God, what am I going to do? If he dies, I'll die. I can't live without him. She turned to walk into the hospital and the other ambulances came with Luis and Whitney. Both would be fine, but they would forever be scarred by the days events.   
  
Her mothers car pulled into the hospital entrance. She parked her car and rushed toward Teresa. "Come on, let's go inside, you need to sit down." Her mother put an arm around her and lead them into the hospital. They were soon met by Gwen & David, Julian, and Hank. Sheridan and Chad had came along with Luis and Whitney. Sam and Ivy rode with Ethan. Eve had rode along with Fox and Teresa seeing as he was in worse condition that Ethan. Antonio and Gwen both thought it would be in Little Ethan's best interest to stay at home with him.  
  
They all sat in silence as they impatiently waited on news. Eve had come out first to fill them in on the status of Whitney and Luis. Whitney was going to be fine. She had received five stitches and soon her and Chad were allowed to join everyone. Luis on the other hand wasn't doing as well. Of course, he was going to be fine, but he would have to have surgery to have the bullet removed. He would have to stay in the hospital over night to receive antibiotics to make sure he didn't develop any infection. Pilar was allowed to visit him before he would be taken back to the OR.  
  
"God, what's taking them so long?" Teresa stood up, pacing the room. "We should've heard something by now!"  
  
Hank ran to her rescue. "Teresa, they'll be okay. The doctors are doing everything they can to save them. I have faith that they will."   
  
Tears started streaming down her face, "I know Hank, thank you. It's just that those two men lying in there fighting for their life are so important to me. I can't imagine life without either one of them."  
  
"It won't come to that, Teresa, and if it does we'll all be here to help you." He took Teresa in his arms and brushed her hair as she cried.  
  
Julian stood to his feet, "Eve, are they okay?" With that everyone turned to see Eve standing there. Covered in blood. Her hair wet with sweat. She looked distraught.  
  
"Well, Julian, it doesn't look good for either of them."  
  
"How is Ethan?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
"Actually, Sam, Ethan is stable. He's awake and has been able to talk with us somewhat. He was shot twice. The first bullet looks like it entered through his groin area, crushing his pelvis. rhe second entering his thigh. Unfortunately, right now he's too weak for surgery. We are going to try and keep him stable and comfortable. Hopefully, he'll build up his strength and we'll be able to operate soon."  
  
"What about Fox, dear?" Julian asked concerned.  
  
"Fox, on the other hand, isn't doing so well, Julian. We are unable to control his blood pressure. It's dropped so low due to the quantity of blood he's lost. He was shot once, the bullet entering through his abdomen and shredding his left kidney. His right kidney is shutting down and we had to place him on dialysis."  
  
"Oh, Fox." Teresa said covering her mouth.  
  
"I'm afraid Fox's only chance of surviving is a kidney transplant. I'd like for all of you to give blood to see if any of you are a possible match. Are you all willing to do that?" She asked them, surveying the crowd.  
  
Everyone agreed, but Ivy. Julian turned to her, disgrace written all over his face. "So, Ivy, what is it, yes or no."  
  
Sam stepped forward, "Look, Julian, back off."  
  
"It's a simple question, Sam. Either she loves Fox or she doesn't." He turned his sights once again on Ivy. "Are you afraid you might scar your perfect body, Ivy?"  
  
"How dare you, Julian." She looked at everyone. All eyes were on her. Especially Sam's. How could she say no now. He would hate her forever. "Yes, of course. Whatever has to be done." She finally spit out.  
  
"Fine, if all of you will come with me,we can get this started. Julian you and Teresa can stay. We still have you bloodwork from Little Ethan's stay." Eve said as they all followed her to the lab.  
  
Teresa and Julian stood there alone. Julian turned to face Teresa.  
  
"You really love him, don't you, Teresa?"  
  
Teresa looked at Julian with a little bit of unbelief, "Yes, Julian, yes I do."  
  
"Good, then, when he wakes up, and that he will, Teresa. You two can be together." Julian shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "Teresa, I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us. At one time I never cared who I hurt, but that all changed when Eve re-entered my life. I can honestly say that I care for you and Little Ethan and I want only whats best for you two." Julian said sincerely.  
  
Teresa looked up at him in amazement. He had changed so much since marrying Eve. She was so good for him. "Thank you, Julian. That means a lot."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Eve sit in her office looking over the results of everyone's bloodwork.  
  
"Not one match, not one single match." I wonder, she thought to herself. She walked over to her file cabinet and began searching through it. She found the file she was looking for and opened it up. "He's a match." Eve stood there stunned as she looked about the folder in front of her. "Ethan's a match." 


	26. Don't Leave Me

Chapter 26  
  
Don't Leave Me  
  
***Okay, guys. Forewarning. Prepare yourself. The next chapters are sad. I actually cried writing the chapter. I have placed a song within this chapter. It's by Evanescence called My Immortal. I thought it kind of went along with Teresa and Ethan's relationship. The first verse is Teresa's as it talks about childhood fears. The second verse if Ethan's because it talks about how someone consumed his dreams. I hope you see what I saw in the song. Enjoy.***  
  
Fox's nurse had allowed Teresa to see him. She made her way to his room. She pulled back the curtain to his room. He laid there, so pale, so still. She walked over and placed a hand on his. She pulled it up to her cheek and whispered, "Fox, I'm so sorry. I did this for nothing. That bullet should've been for me. I tried so hard to keep her from hurting you, but look what good it did. You're lying here fighting for your life."   
  
"Teresa?" She looked up to see Eve standing just inside Fox's cubicle. "Ethan's awake and is asking for you."  
  
Teresa kissed Fox's hand and was lead to Ethan's cubicle. She walked in and saw Ethan lying there. Though he looked somewhat better than Fox, she knew that he was still in critical condition. Teresa walked over to his bed and sat down in the chair beside him. She smiled down at him.   
  
"Teresa, you're so beautiful." He said only managing a whisper. Tears came to his eyes. "Is Little Ethan okay?"   
  
"Yes, Ethan, he's fine. He's with Beth and Antonio at home. I didn't think all the commotion would be good for him."  
  
"No, of course not." They sat there in silence for a moment before Ethan spoke up. "Teresa, I saw what happened."  
  
"What, what are you talking about?" She asked somewhat confused.  
  
"I saw you jump to save Fox." He said sadly.  
  
"Ethan, I'm so sorry. I went with my heart and my first instincts was to save Fox." She hung her head.  
  
"I guess you're instincts made your decision, huh?"  
  
"Ethan, I love you, always remember that. You were my first love and that I will never forget, but I'm in love Fox. Please don't hate me, Ethan."  
  
"I could never hate you, Teresa. You're the mother of my child. For that I'm greatful. Always remember that. I want what's best for you and Fox. And, though I hate to say this, he's good for you, Teresa." His words were truthful, but deep down he still hurt. "Teresa?" he whispered, he was growing weak.  
  
"Yes, Ethan?"  
  
"I'm not going to make it."  
  
"Ethan, don't say that", she began to cry, "Dr. Russell and everyone are doing everything they can. You'll be fine."  
  
"No, Teresa, here I want to give you this. I wrote this for Little Ethan before you came. I want you to give this to him." He tried to hand her a piece of paper, but she refused to take it.  
  
"No, Ethan, I want. You give it to him yourself." She said sternly. "Don't you give up Ethan! You can't. I won't let you!"  
  
"Teresa, please. It's all I ask of you." He handed it to her again and Teresa took it hesitantly.  
  
"Ok then, but when should I give it to him?"  
  
"You'll know the right time. Promise me one thing Teresa." He asked only able to mouth some of the words.  
  
"Anything, Ethan."  
  
"Don't let him forget me."   
  
"Never, Ethan, never." She cried.  
  
"Don't leave me, Teresa, I'm scared." She took his hand in hers. Ethan closed his eyes as Teresa gazed upon the man who would always have a piece of her heart.  
  
Verse 1  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
cause your presence still lingers here.  
  
And it won't leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
  
This pain is just too real.  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears.  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still have all of me.  
  
Verse 2  
  
You use to captiviate me  
  
by your resonating light,  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
  
This pain is just too real.  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears.  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your Fears.  
  
I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still have all of me.  
  
Verse 3  
  
I've tried to hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears.  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still have all of me.  
  
All of me.  
  
Teresa stared at Ethan. She held his hand tight within hers. She watched as a single tears slowly made it's way down his cheek. She felt Ethan loosen his grip on her hand and in an instant he was gone. 


	27. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 27  
  
The Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
Eve came running into Ethan's room at the sound of his heart monitor. "Teresa, can you step out please?"   
  
"He's gone Eve. Ethan's gone." She cried.  
  
Eve kept working on Ethan. She knew she needed to keep his blood pumping so that his kidney's would stay healthy. She knew this would be the only thing that would keep Fox alive. Another doctor came running in. "Call the transplant team, NOW! He's the match we need to save Fox." Eve yelled frantically.  
  
Teresa looked on confused. What were they talking about. What did this have to do with saving Fox. Eve looked up once again at Teresa. "Teresa, I need you to get Sam and Ivy for me. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes, Eve." Teresa went running for them. She made her way to the lobby where she found them sitting together.   
  
Sam stood to his feet, "Teresa, what's wrong, is Ethan okay?" Somehow he already knew.  
  
"Eve, needs you now!" She said nervously. Sam went running and was followed by Ivy speeding down the hall in her wheelchair. Before they were able to enter, Eve stepped out.  
  
"Eve what's going on. Is Ethan okay?" Ivy asked impatiently. Preparing herself for the worst.  
  
"Ivy, Sam. I'm sorry, we did everything we could to save him, but his injuries were too severe. He's gone." She said sadly.  
  
"NOOO!" Ivy screamed. "Get back in there, Eve. You can save him I know you can! Hurry, please!" She broke down. Sam bent down to confort her. Dying on the inside he was trying his best to be strong on the inside.  
  
"I hate to bring this up at such a time, but there is a matter of organ donation." Eve said.  
  
Sam spoke up, "I know Ethan would want that, Eve. Whatever you need to do."  
  
"Actually, Sam, I already have a recipient for his kidneys if possible."  
  
"What, my son has no more than died and you are already auctioning off his organs!" Ivy yelled through tears.  
  
"Ivy, it's not how it sounds." Eve replied.  
  
"Oh, course it is. No, No, I won't allow it!" She shot back.  
  
Eve was growing impatient. "Ivy, he's Fox's match! If we don't do this transplant immediately you WILL loose both of your sons in one day." She said sternly.  
  
"No, Eve, I can't let you cut apart my son like that. I won't allow it." Ivy said coldly.  
  
"Ivy, I knew you were low, but I never dreamt this low. You would allow your only living son to die, because you don't want your son that's gone to be cut apart as you say. Don't you realize that Ethan's sacrifice will be Fox's ultimate gift?"  
  
Ivy broke down, "I just can't stand the thought of Ethan being cut open and his body dissected."   
  
Eve bent down to come eye to eye with Ivy, she knew Ivy was battling so many emotions, "Look, I know this is hard for you, but Fox is a good man Ivy. Did you know that he and Ethan had reconciled?" Ivy looked up surprised. "Ivy, they both loved Teresa and Little Ethan very much. Think of her now also. She's lost her first love today, the father of her child, but she can still be happy and her son can have a man in his life if you allow us to use Ethan's kidney to save Fox. Please Ivy. I wouldn't do this if it weren't necessary. Who knows, maybe this is what you need to bring Fox back into your life. He loves you, Ivy. I know he doesn't show it, but he does. Do the right think Ivy. Allow us to save your son."  
  
She shook her head yes, "Okay, do you what you have to do to save Fox." She grabbed Eve's arm as she turned to walk back in Ethan's cubicle. "Please, Ivy, save him, I can't loose both of them.  
  
"I'll do everything I can, Ivy." And she disappeared behind Ethan's curtain.  
  
Teresa slowly walked up to Sam and Ivy as they stood outside of their son's room in shock.  
  
"Ivy, Sam, I'm so sorry." She forced out between tears.  
  
"Thank you, Teresa. Thank you for always being their for Ethan. I know he loved you dearly." Sam placed a hand upon her upper arm.  
  
Ivy wheeled over to them. "Sam, will you allow me to speak with Teresa in private please. I have a few things to say to her." Sam nodded and walked to the lobby to fill everyone in on the events that had just occured.  
  
"Ivy, this is not the time or the place to belittle me." Teresa said somewhat angrily.  
  
"Teresa, would you just be quite for one minute please? Look, I wanted to tell you thank you. I know that our relationship has been on the rocks for a couple of years now, but the last few months I have never seen Ethan so happy. He loved Little Ethan with all his heart and I know that you sacrified your true happiness to allow him to be a family with you two. I appreciate that and I will never forget that, Teresa. I want us to be close again, Teresa, like we once use to be. Little Ethan is my grandson and I want to be apart of his life. I've made so many mistakes over the years and I have been so hard on you. I just wish for him, that you're able to move on and forgive me." Eve said with so much sincerity.  
  
Teresa was somewhat shocked. Geez, she thought to herself, first Julian now Ivy? "Ivy, you know I'll do anything for my son. Even if that means allowing him to be apart of your life. For him I want us to be a family. It's going to take time, Ivy. I won't lie about that. Hopefully with time though, we can become as close as we use to."  
  
"Thank you, Teresa, that's all I ask. I chance to prove myself to you and Little Ethan. If you don't mind, I want to see Fox before they take him to surgery. Would you like to join me?" Teresa nodded and they made their way to Fox's room. Julian was already there. He looked up as they entered. Worry was written all over his face.  
  
"Julian, are you okay?" Asked Teresa sincerely.  
  
"I will be as soon as Fox wakes up. Ivy have you made you decision?"  
  
"Yes, Julian, I have. I know Ethan would do anything to save Fox, so I am allowing them to use his kidneys."  
  
"Thank you, Ivy. Thank you!" Julian said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"No need to thank me, Julian. Ethan made the ultimate sacrifice." As she said that the hospital surgeon and transplant team walked into the room.  
  
"We're here to take Fox to surgery. Would you like to say goodbye before we take him?" He surgeon asked. They all nodded.  
  
Julian went first, "Son, this is your father, I know that our relationship hasn't always been the best, but I am proud of the man that you've become. You fight, do you hear me? You're a Crane. Strong, proud. You'll pull through, I know you will." Julian left the room, he wouldn't allow anyone to see him cry.  
  
Ivy made her way to Fox's bed. "Fox, it's Ivy. I know I'm the last person you want to hear, but I love you, Fox. With all my heart. I'm sorry it took this for me to realize, but hopefully when you pull through we an work through this. I would love to be the mother I never was." She wheeled past Teresa and gently took her hand and patted it. Then made her way out of the room.  
  
Teresa slowly made her way across the room to Fox's bed. She was so scared this would be the last time she saw him alive. She sat down in the chair beside his bed and took his hand, "Fox, it's me, Teresa. Fox, I don't know how much you know or what you can hear. But I chose you Fox. I chose you. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. Forever Fox, remember, I promised I would be with you forever. I never break a promise Fox. You have to pull through, you just have to. We have to spend the rest of our lives together. We have to grow old together. Sit on the front porch in rocking chairs and watch our grandchildren play. Die old and gray. Please, Fox, pull through, for me, for us, for our love." She stood up and gently kissed him on the lips and exited his room as the OR team wheeled him away. Julian, Ivy and Teresa all afraid that it would be the last time they saw him alive. 


	28. I Remember

Chapter 28  
  
I Remember  
  
They all sat in the lobby awaiting news on Fox. Everyone in shock from the events that had played out that day. So many people hurt, two lives lost and one hanging in the clutches. How could a day that was meant to be happy turn out so bad?   
  
Eve came around the corner. She looked exhausted, but Teresa saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
  
She stood to her feet, "Eve!" Everyone else stood at hearing her name.   
  
Julian rushed over to her, "How did the transplant go Eve?"  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, "It went perfectly, Julian. The kidneys went straight to work and they are working wonderfully. I think he's going to pull through. He's in recovery right now. We have him on pain medicine and he is also receiving blood. I expect to have him out to a room in approximately an hour. I will allow each of you a visit, but please know that Fox will probably be out of it for the next few days from the pain medicine. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go check on him, make sure he's doing okay. I'll let you know when he is brought to a room." She turned and went to check again on Fox.  
  
Teresa was ecstatic. The man she loved was going to make it. They could finally be together. Tears of joy came streaming down her face. Hank came up behind her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Teresa turned to face him.  
  
"I told you he would pull through, Teresa." Hank comforted her.  
  
"I know, Hank. Thank you for believing in Fox when I couldn't." She smiled at him.  
  
"That's what friends are for!" He smiled back.  
  
Approximately an hour later, Fox was brought to a room. Teresa allowed Julian and Ivy to go in first. They were his parents of course. Julian and Ivy came out of his room happy that their son was alive and would fully recooperate. They were glad for the opportunity to renew their relationship with their son. And who knows maybe even begin a new friendship with each other.  
  
"Teresa, he's asking for you." Julian said.  
  
"Thank you, Julian." Teresa slowly made her way to Fox's room. She slowly peeked her head into see him lying their with his eyes closed. "Fox?" She said quitely.  
  
He slowly turned his head and smile groggily at her. "Hey, Teresa, come on in."   
  
Teresa made her way to his bed and took a seat in the chair beside his bed. She took his hand in hers. "Fox, how do you feel?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Like I've been hit by a mack truck. What the hell happened out there Teresa?"   
  
"Fox, don't worry about that right now. The important thing is that you stay calm, relax and recooperate." She knew he couldn't handle the truth right now.  
  
"Teresa, come on I need to know. What happened? Everyone is ignoring my questions. Mother or Father won't tell me anything. Why won't anyone tell me what happened?" He begged.  
  
"Fox, tell me what you remember." Hopefully this would pacify him until he was strong enough to handle the truth.  
  
"Well, I remember Rebecca showing up. She carried on about how everyone had hurt her and she wanted revenge on everyone. The next thing I know is that everyone is jumping to the ground, and then you....Teresa, you jumped to save me. You saved my life, Teresa." Teresa shook her head yes. "Then I remember you, you held my hand and told me to fight, that you needed me and you loved me. That we would be together. Forever." He looked at Teresa, looked deep in her eyes. "Did you mean it Teresa? Do you really love me?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
Teresa looked deep into Fox's eyes. She brought their hands to her heart. "Fox, do you remember this?" She began to repeat what she had said in the ambulance. "I can't live without you. Not now, not ever. Do you feel this? Do you feel my heart beating? It beats only for you. The day you die, I'll die! Please stay. Hang in there. Fight it for me, for us." He nodded, tears filling his eyes. "I said it to you when you were in the ambulance. Do you know you left me twice, Fox? I begged you each time to come back to me, that I loved you and if you came back to me I would never leave you. And I won't, Fox. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul. Forever." She said through tears.   
  
"I love you, too, Teresa. Forever." A whisper was all he could manage because of the lump in his throat.  
  
"Fox, let me go get you some water. I'll be back in just a minute." She softly kissed his lips and turned to walk out of his room, but was stopped by Fox's words.  
  
"Oh, my God, Teresa, I remember something. I remember looking over and seeing Ethan lying there. He was down. How is he Teresa? How's Ethan?" 


	29. Til The Heartache Is Gone

Chapter 29  
  
Til The Heartache's Gone  
  
Teresa stood there, not quite sure what to say. "Well, Fox..." Before she could say anything else, Fox's nurse walked in.  
  
"Fox, I'm here to give you you're pain medicine. I also need to check his bandages, so I'll need you to step out ma'am." She walked past Teresa and pulled the curtain around his bed.  
  
Teresa sighed. Saved by the bell, she thought to herself. As she walked through the hall she bumped into Ivy.  
  
"Teresa, is everything okay? You didn't stay in there too long." She asked.  
  
"Well, Ivy, he's asking a lot of questions that I don't particularly feel comfortable telling him right now. He asked me how Ethan was doing." She cringed.  
  
"Oh, I suppose that would be uncomfortable. Maybe we should all sit down and decide together who and how we should tell him. It want be easy, I know, but he does deserve to know."  
  
"Of course. I totally agree. I guess I was just thrown off guard a little by his question. I honestly didn't think he would remember so much."  
  
In Fox's room, his nurse was checking his bandages and giving him usual nursing care. She reviewed all his monitors and recorded his vital signs. She checked his IV and made sure it was working well.   
  
Fox looked up at her as she worked, "Ma'am, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, what would you like to know." She asked.  
  
"Do you know my brother, Ethan Winthrop?" She nodded as she was preparing his pain medicine.  
  
"So you must know how he's doing?" She nodded yet again administering his pain medicine through his IV.  
  
She patted him on the arm, "You'll know soon enough, Mr. Crane. Now close your eyes and sleep." With that she walked out of the room and Fox drifted off to sleep. As Fox faded into sleep he noticed a dim light forming in the distance. Fox focused closely on that light and in it he saw he figure of a man. The man walked toward Fox as he laid in his bed. As he came closer Fox slowly inched out of his bed and stood to his feet. He swinched his eyes together trying to see the man coming towards him. He looked so familiar. As he got closer his face finally came into view.  
  
"Ethan! Ethan is that you?" Fox said still trying to make out his face.  
  
"Yes, Fox, it's me. How are you doing?" He said. Ethan was dressed all in white from head to toe. Fox looked at him funny. He could swear Ethan was glowing.  
  
"Well, I must say, I've seen better days." He chuckled.  
  
"Yes, yes, amen to that." Ethan laughed back.  
  
"Ethan, why are you here in my dream?" Fox asked confused.  
  
"I'm here to say good-bye Fox." Ethan looked down sad. "Fox, do you remember when we were kids and we used to get along so well. We'd play for hours and hours without a care in the world?" Ethan asked reminiscing.  
  
Fox nodded his head yes. He looked at Ethan and smiled, "Hey, do you remember that pretty little girl in the park. You know the one that we use to fight over who was going to push her while she sat in her swing?" Fox smiled.  
  
"Yeah, do you remember who that pretty little girl was?" Fox shook his head no. "That pretty little girl was Teresa." He smiled.  
  
"You're kidding! Looks like that's one thing we always agreed on. Teresa." He smiled. Ethan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, too bad things couldn't always be like that. Unfortunately life always seems to get in the way."  
  
Ethan nodded in return. "Look, Fox, I'm sorry I never noticed how mother and father treated you and our sisters. I would give anything to have changed it. I would give anything to have a relationship like you have with them. Unfortunately now it's too late."  
  
"What are talking about, Ethan. It's never too late. Do you know how long I thought I would never be loved and look at me now. I have the love of my life. I have a strong relationship with Eve. And unbelievably enough I think mother and father are finally coming around. You know, for once in my life I feel like somebody. It's not too late for us Ethan and it's not too late for you to have a relationship with our sisters."  
  
"Fox, I don't think you understand. I came here to say good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye? Where are you going?" He asked confusion written all over his face.  
  
"I think you know. Look I wanted to tell you I'm happy for you and Teresa. Take good care of her Fox. She's one in a million. Treat her that way. I know I always didn't and for that I'm sorry, but you can make it all up to her for me. You can give her the life I never could."  
  
"Ethan, you can't go. What am I going to do without my big brother?" Fox joked.  
  
Ethan smiled, "As much as I would like to believe that, I know you've made it just fine without me all these years and you'll make it fine without me now."  
  
"What about Little Ethan? What are we going to tell him?"  
  
"You'll know the right words, Fox. Take good care of him. You'll be his father now." Tears formed in Ethan's eyes at the mention of his son.  
  
"I'll never let him forget you, Ethan."   
  
"It's time to go now, Fox. Take good care of them. They were my world. They're yours now." Ethan turned to walk away, but turned one last time to look at Fox. "Always remember, Fox, there will always be someone looking over you." He winked at Fox and walked slowly toward the white light and disappeared within it.  
  
Fox watched as his brother walked out of his life. How could so many things go so wrong in such a matter of time? Fox lay back down in his bed and closed his eyes. So many thoughts filling his mind...  
  
Let the tears fall like rain  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
To wash away your memory.  
  
Let the hurt takes it time.  
  
I don't mind waiting.  
  
That's the way it's got to be.  
  
I'll keep holding on,   
  
Til the heartaches gone.  
  
All the might have beens  
  
And the never will be's  
  
They can never take your place.  
  
But they're all that's left   
  
of what's ever mattered to me.  
  
And they fill this empty space.  
  
I'll keep holding on,  
  
Til the heartaches gone.  
  
I'll make believe you once loved me.  
  
Til the heartache is gone.  
  
I'll pretend you still care.  
  
Til the heartache is gone.  
  
You'll always be here.  
  
Til the heartache is gone.  
  
Oh, I can make it through  
  
The pain of loosing you.  
  
That's the way it's got to be.  
  
I'll keep holding on  
  
No matter how long.  
  
Til the heartaches gone.  
  
****I hope you guys like this. I know it may be confusing. Fox is actually asleep from his pain medicine when Ethan comes to him in his dream. I thought this would be a nice, easier way for him to find out. The song is from Diamond Rio; Til the Heartache's Gone. I hope you like. Please review. 


	30. Teresa's GoodBye

Chapter 30  
  
Teresa's Good-Bye  
  
Fox opened his eyes. He had been asleep for what seemed like an eternity. He turned his head to see Teresa sitting there looking at a magazine. "Teresa."  
  
Teresa put down her magazine and sat on the edge of chair. She took Fox's hand in hers. "Hello, sleepy head. You've been out for 2 days. I guess your pain medicine is a doozy, huh?" They laughed.   
  
"I've actually been out that long?" He asked.  
  
"Off and on pretty much. I think Dr. Russell wanted to get you through the worst part of your pain. She's gradually decreasing your dose. I believe she wants you up and walking around today. Hopefully you'll be able to go home in another couple of days." She smiled. "Look, Fox, now that you're awake I have a few things I need to talk to you about." She said seriously, tears coming to her eyes. She still couldn't believe he was gone.  
  
Fox reached up and softly touched her cheek. "Teresa, if this is about Ethan, I already know."  
  
She looked down at him a little confused, "But, how, how do you know. You've been asleep this whole time."  
  
He smiled, "Teresa, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."  
  
"Tell me, Fox. How do you know? Did you overhear us talking? I know, that nurse told you didn't she? How dare her. She had no right!." Teresa was becoming angry.  
  
"Calm down. Geez, you get worked up so easy. You're more like your brothers than you'd like to admit." He smiled and she smiled in return. She knew it was true. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but Ethan told me, he came to me in my dream. He explained everything. He apologized for all those years that were wasted hating each other. He told me that I needed to take good care of you and Little Ethan. He also said that he would watch over us. Always."  
  
"I still can't believe he's gone, Fox. I mean just three days ago, we were sharing Little Ethan's first birthday party. Now look at us. We've lost Ethan. You're lying in a hospital bed. Luis was just released. Whitney is still recovering. So many people hurt by one woman's actions. And poor Gwen, she lost her mother. I mean I know that Rebecca was looney, but still it was her mother. I think Gwen is taking it harder that she wants everyone to know. I don't think I could ever fully turn my back on my mother, no matter what she did." She paused for a second. "Speaking of mother's, Fox. I think you're mom is finally coming around. She actually apologized to me. She wants us to be like we once were. Believe it or not, she also wants to be a part of Little Ethan's life. Hey, Julian even apologized. Maybe there's hope for us all just yet." She give Fox a little push on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right, Teresa. You know I heard everything Mother and Father said before I went back for surgery. I truly think they meant it. Who knew they had a heart?" He smiled at her. "But you're the only reason I lived, Teresa. The hope that you loved me and would be waiting on me gave me reason to pull through. I love you, Teresa and I want to be with you. Forever!"  
  
"We can be together, Fox. Forever! You just get yourself up and well and out of this hospital!" She said to him pointing her finger at him. "I mean it!" She tried to look serious, but couldn't and busted out laughing.  
  
"You're a loser, Teresa!" He joked.  
  
She played hurt, "Well, smarty pants, what does that make you?" She pouted.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "A loser lover I guess." They laughed.   
  
She got up and bent down and kissed him on the lips. "Let me go tell your nurse since you're awake. They will probably want to come help you get up and walk around. If it's okay, I'm going to leave for a little while. They are holding Ethan's memorial service today. I'll only be gone for a little while. I'll be back as soon as I can."   
  
He held onto her hand for a second, "Teresa, I promise, when I get out of here, I'll make all this up to you. I'll give you the life you've always wanted." He gently kissed her hand.  
  
She smiled back at him, "I know."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa went to the cottage and changed for Ethan's memorial service. She only wanted to go long enough to say good-bye and then she would leave. The past fews days had proved hard for Teresa. They were almost too much to bare. This was all she could manage to do. She just couldn't sit there and listen as people reminisced about Ethan. It would just be too painful. Besides she knew Fox would need her. He was dealing with his own injuries, guilts and loss for Ethan. Someone needed to be with him also. Teresa made her way to the mansion where they were holding his services. She knocked and the maid came to the door.  
  
"Oh hello, Teresa. Come on in."  
  
"Thank you, Phyllis. I've came to pay my respects to Ethan. Is anyone else here yet?"  
  
"No, Teresa. The services don't started for another 45 minutes. Would you like to wait in the solarium?"  
  
"No, I would prefer to say good-bye alone. I'm going to go back to be with Fox. I hate to think of him alone when he's also suffering a loss."  
  
"That's very kind of you, Teresa. I know Fox appreciates your support. If you don't mind, I'll leave you alone. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you, Phyllis."   
  
With that Teresa made her way to the great room where Ethan lay. She made her way over to his casket. She couldn't believe that this was the man that she had loved for so long. So still, so quite. No, she shook her head. This isn't him. He's in a better place. She reached down and touched his hand.   
  
Last night I hade a crazy dream.  
  
A wish was granted just for me,  
  
It could be for anything.  
  
I didn't ask for money  
  
Or a mansion in Malibu.  
  
I simply wished for one more day with you.  
  
One more day.  
  
One more time.  
  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied.  
  
But then again,  
  
I know what it would do.  
  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you.  
  
"Ethan, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've ever done for me. You've been one of the most important men in my life. You've helped me through some difficult times and though we've had our ups and downs we never stopped loving or caring for each other."  
  
First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl.  
  
I'd unplug the telephone,  
  
Turn the TV off.  
  
I'd hold you every second.  
  
Say a million I love you's.  
  
That's what I'd do with one more day with you.  
  
One more day.  
  
One more time.  
  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisifed.  
  
But then again,  
  
I know what it would do.  
  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you.  
  
"You will always have a piece of my heart and my soul. I mean, you gave me the best gift of my life. My son. I promise I'll do everything I can to help him grow into a man that you would be proud of. I'll never let him forget you, either. I'll always tell him how much you loved him, even before you knew he was your son. I'll never forget you, Ethan. Never."   
  
One more day.  
  
One more time.  
  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisifed.  
  
But then again,  
  
I know what it would do.  
  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you.  
  
One more day...One more day with you.  
  
She turned away from him. She couldn't look at him anymore. This wasn't the Ethan she wanted to remember. She wanted to remember the Ethan that was so full of life and love. She wiped the tears from her face and started to walk out when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Teresa, Teresa, wait!" The woman yelled.  
  
Teresa turned to the woman behind her, "Hello, Ivy. Did you need something?"  
  
"Teresa, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've ever done for my son. I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I know everything you ever did for him was for love. Believe me, I understand, I did anything and everything I could to get Sam back because I loved him and I thought he loved me. I know Ethan loved you with all his heart, Teresa."  
  
"Thank you, Ivy. I loved Ethan, too. He was my first love. The father of my child. I'll never forget him." Teresa paused for a second as the tears welled up once again in her eyes. She breathed in a deep breath of air and faught them back. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go be with Fox. I trust I'll see you and Julian there?"  
  
Ivy nodded, "After the memorial service Julian and I plan on coming over together. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Fox is looking forward to it." Teresa smiled.  
  
"Really?" Ivy asked excitely.  
  
"Really! I'll see you later then. Good-bye."  
  
"Goody-bye, Teresa. See you then." She waved bye. She turned and smiled. She may have lost one son, but now she had a chance to rekindle a relationship with her other son. Something good comes out of everything, she thought to herself as she wheeled back into the great room to sit with Ethan awaiting the first guests.  
  
****Hope you guys like. The song is again by Diamond Rio, "One More Day". Obviously, I like Diamond Rio. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. It's been fun reading them and writing this story. This story will be winding up pretty soon.**** 


	31. Cravings?

Chapter 31  
  
Cravings?  
  
Three days later Teresa walked into the hospital holding Little Ethan. Fox was going to get to come home today. She was so excited. She made her way to his room and he was finishing dressing himself.   
  
"Hey there handsome. Are you ready to bust this joint?" She smiled.  
  
"More than you know, Teresa." He walked over to her and kissed her and then kissed Little Ethan on the top of his head. "How are you Little dude? Long time no see." Teresa handed Little Ethan to Fox. "Unfortunately, due to you Little E, I'm no longer the most handsome man in the family. I guess there's no one else I'd rather loose my title to." Little Ethan giggled at Fox. Fox hugged him up close and looked at Teresa. "I've missed this little guy."  
  
Teresa smiled. "You're so good with him, Fox."  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here. I've already signed my discharge papers."  
  
"Great, where are your bags?" Fox pointed to the bed and Teresa picked them up allowing him to continue holding Little Ethan.   
  
As they drove in the car, Fox looked over at Teresa. "I'm starving. I've had nothing but jello and pudding for about a week now and frankly I would to wrap my mouth around a huge, greasy, fattening hamburger." His mouth was watering.  
  
"Mmmm, sounds good. There's a great hamburger place just right up the street. They have the best cheeseburgers. They're huge. I think I'll ask for extra pickles. And their french fries are just the way I like them. Oh, and they have the best chocolate fudge cakes. Not to mention their strawberry milkshakes and..."  
  
"Ok, piggy! I think you've been eating the hospital food, too! You sound like you're starving."  
  
She smiled, "Yeah, I guess so." They pulled into the hamburger joint and they ordered their food and sat down.  
  
"Teresa, in a few weeks I'd like to take you back up to the cabin. I'd like to spend sometime alone, if that's okay with you. We've missed out on so much lately. I thought it might be good to reconnect."  
  
"That would be nice, Fox. I'll see if maybe Luis and Sheridan can keep Little Ethan. I'd ask mama but she's busy helping take care of Kay and Miguel's new baby." Fox nodded.  
  
"I'd like to show you around the sites of the cabin. I'm sure there's so much you haven't seen. It's so beautiful this time of year. The leaves are turning and falling. I love the fall. It's my favorite time of year."  
  
"Yeah, the fall is nice, but I love Christmas time. All the snow and lights. You know, I've always dreamed of a Christmas wedding. White lights and candles everywhere. Almost like a Winter Wonderland." Her eyes lit up as she talked about it. "My husband and I would ride off in a horse and carriage, snuggled under a blanket while the snow hits us." She smiled.  
  
"I love to see you happy, Teresa."  
  
"Well, it's all because of you. You make me so happy, Fox. I've never been this happy in my life. I mean, sure there are things I wish I could change, but I can't and there is no sense in living in the past. You're better and we're here together and right now that's all that matters. Besides that, I love you with all my heart, Fox. Forever!"  
  
"And I love you, Teresa. Forever!"   
  
They finished eating as they talked about their future plans and how they would spend their getaway at the cabin. They were both excited about the possibilities their future held. 


	32. Nothing Else Matters

Chapter 32  
  
Nothing Else Matters  
  
***Yet, again, it's juicy. Enjoy.***  
  
Over the next couple of weeks Fox and Teresa became closer and closer. Along with Little Ethan they were almost like a family. In fact, everyone now accepted them as a family. Pilar and Luis had even opened up their heart to Fox. They saw how good he was with Teresa and how he had taken in Ethan as if he were his own son. Everyone saw the love they shared and everyone was happy for them. Two people that had fought so hard to be loved had finally found it. They had found true love and with each other.  
  
"Teresa, are you ready? I've got the bags packed and we should be ready to leave anytime." Fox yelled at Teresa who was still getting ready.  
  
Teresa yelled from the bedroom, "I'll be out in just a minute, I'm fixing Little Ethan's diaper bag." She finished packing it and picked up Ethan. "Goodness, you're getting heavy." She said tickling his fat belly. He giggled out loud. Teresa kissed him on the forehead. "I love you little guy. I have a feeling you're going to be the next little Fox."  
  
She walked into the living room with Ethan on her hip. "Okay, I'm finally ready." Fox took the diaper bag from Teresa and they walked out the door. They dropped Little Ethan off at Sheridan and Luis's. Teresa hoped they would be okay. They now had a baby of their own and she hoped this wouldn't prove to challenging to them. They would have their hands full that was for certain. About an hour later Fox pulled the car into the cabin. They took their bags inside and Fox carried them to their bedroom.  
  
"I guess we don't have to have separate rooms this time, huh?" Teresa asked smiling.  
  
Fox walked over to her and took her in his arms, "No, I guess not." He kissed her passionately. Teresa melted in his arms. They were perfect for each other. Their bodies made fit the other. Their hearts beat as one.  
  
Fox broke the kiss and looked deeply into Teresa's eyes. He brushed back the strand of hair that had feel into her face. He kissed her once again then took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. Teresa turned around so that her back was facing Fox's and lifted her hair so that Fox could get to her zipper. He slowly unzipped her dress and his gentle touch sent chills up her spine. She loved his touches. He slid the dress off her shoulders and let it hit the floor.   
  
Teresa turned to face him, standing there in only her undergarments. She pulled Fox's shirt over his head and then undid his belt buckle, unfastened his pants and let them hit the floor. He know stood in nothing but his boxer's. She traced the outline of this body. She loved every inch of him. He was so strong, so masculine. She trailed her hand over his scars. Tears came to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Fox." He took her hand and kissed it, "Shhh, Teresa, there's nothing to be sorry about. We're here with each other and that's all that matters now."   
  
They slipped out of their undergarments and Fox gently lay Teresa on the bed. He stopped for a minute, looking her up and down. "You take my breath away, Teresa. You're so beautiful." He softly laid his body down on hers so as to not hurt her and started kissing her. Fox slowly made his way down her neck. Savoring every inch of her body. The world was lost to both of them. Nothing else matters right now, but this moment. As far as they knew they were the only two people in the world.  
  
Fox slowly made his way down to her breast and gently caressed and kissed them. Teresa moaned at his gentle touches. He moved down kissing her stomach, then stopped and pulled up her right knee kissing it down to her inside thigh and then to the spot he knew she loved. Teresa could hardly contain herself, "Mmmm, Fox, your kisses feel so good." He looked up and her and smiled. He loved when she called out his name. It made the moment all more real.   
  
Teresa's body shook with ecstasy. Her body almost fought against Fox's trying to keeps it control. Fox slowly made his way back up her body, planting soft kisses as he went. He then once again devoured her mouth. Teresa slowly flipped them over and once again let her hands wonder down Fox's chest and she then took him in her hands. She caressed and stroke him slowly. She watched Fox's face. He was loving every minute of it. His hands clenched the covers on the bed. It was all he could do not to grab Teresa and devour her. She softly kissed him and ran her tongue along the length of him. "Teresa, please, you're killing me." Teresa pulled away and begged, "Fox, I can't wait anymore. I want you, all of you." She kissed his forcefully. Teresa pulled her body up and sat up on his waist.   
  
"God, Teresa, you're so damn sexy." Teresa positioned him at her center and slowly descended down on Fox. Both starred into each others eyes. Teresa moaned as all of Fox was finally within her. Fox lowered his head and let out a deep breath of air. "You feel so good Teresa." He moved in and out of her, and her body moved up and down against his, both not being able to get enough of the other. Both caught up in the moment. Teresa dug her nails into Fox's cheset, not realizing it. He moaned at the sensation, then breathing hard reached up and grabbed her breast, caressing them.  
  
They made love for hours and then fell asleep in eachs arms. They were so happy, so in love. Nothing could ruin this for them anymore. 


	33. A King and His Queen

Chapter 33  
  
A King and His Queen  
  
Fox and Teresa spent the next 3 days horseback riding, hiking, swimming and just spending time together. The mountains around the cabin were so beautiful this time of year. The leaves were turning and falling to the ground. The weather had been perfect. Not too hot during the day and just cool enough at night to curl up in front of a fire. Fox and Teresa had truly grown closer than ever. They were so deeply in love. Nothing could no longer come between them. They were inseparable. This would be their last night there and Fox knew of only one way to spend it. He would fix them a picnic lunch and they would return to the waterfall he had taken Teresa to see the first time he had brought her to the cabin. As he prepared their lunch, Teresa gathered together blankets and other supplies they would need for their picnic.   
  
"Fox, where are you taking me on this picnic?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see. Hopefully you'll remember it." He smiled at her.  
  
"What do you mean? Have we been there before?"   
  
"Yeah, but then you hit your head. Remember?" Still smiling.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Come on then. Have you got everthing ready?" He asked.  
  
"Sure do. Let's go!"   
  
With that Fox took Teresa by the hand and once again led her through the woods to the waterfall. "Now do you remember?"  
  
"Oh, Fox, you're so romantic!" She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "The view is beautiful."  
  
Fox never took his eyes off Teresa. "Yes. It certainly is." He laid down the picnic basket and spread out one of the blankets. They unpacked their food and after they finished eating it, Fox led Teresa down to the bottom of the falls.  
  
"Fox, what are you up to?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Well, I brought you here for two reasons Teresa. The first being just a chance to getaway and spend sometime with you, take care of you for helping take care of me while I was in the hospital. The second..." He reached down in his pants pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it up to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Teresa had ever seen. Fox knelt down on one knee. "Teresa, I kneel before you today as merely a man. A man in love. But I would feel like a king if you would be my wife." Fox took the ring out of the box and placed it on Teresa's finger.   
  
Teresa looked down at Fox stunned. She was not prepared for this. She was speechless. Tears streamed down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him all over his face. Fox laughed and twirled her around. "I guess that means yes, huh?" He laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I love you, Fox. I love you, Forever!"  
  
"And I love you, Teresa. Forever!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The next few months were spent planning. Teresa had always wanted a Christmas wedding and this was perfect timing. They didn't have to wait very long. All the preparations were made. Her and Fox were going to be married at the Crane Estate. Their would be lights and candles. Carolers would sing Hymns for the guest prior to the wedding. They would hand out hot chocolate and hot apple cider as their guest arrived. Everyone had been told to wear their heavy coats, Teresa had wanted to get married outside, like a winter wonderland. She hoped and prayed it would snow, then everything would be perfect. Gwen. Whitney and Sheridan were going to be Teresa's bridesmaids. They were going to wear burgandy dresses. Antonio, Chad and Julian were to be Fox's ushers. They would be wearing traditional tuxedos. All of their wedding preparations were complete and two weeks prior to the wedding they sent out the following invitation...  
  
The miracle of Christmas  
  
and the magic of true love bring joy to our lives...  
  
You are invited to share our joy  
  
as we exchange marriage vows  
  
on Saturday, the fifth of December  
  
at seven o'clock in the evening  
  
at the Crane Estate.  
  
Teresa Marie Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
and Nicholas Foxworth Crane.  
  
Reception to follow. 


	34. Born To Be Together

Chapter 34  
  
Born to Be Together  
  
Their big day was finally here. Teresa and Fox could hardly contain themselves. They were so excited to begin their new life together. The guest had arrived and greeted by carolers and served hot apple cider and hot chocolate as they waited for the ceremony to begin. They were seated around the gazebo which was decorated with white lights and candles. White ponsiettas were placed around the steps of the gazebo. The reception would be held within the mansion following the ceremony. After that Teresa and Fox would leave in a horse-drawn carriage decorated with burgandy and gold ribbons and bells.  
  
In the brides chamber all the women were getting ready. Teresa had just slipped into her dress and was admiring her image in the mirror when they heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Fox, that better not be you. I told you already it breaks tradition to see the bride before you get married" Teresa yelled. The bridesmaids had already ran Fox off twice. He was dying to see his Resa.  
  
"It's Luis, let me in!" Sheridan walked over and let him in. They kissed and Luis walked over to Teresa. "Teresa, you look beautiful. Fox wanted me to tell you he couldn't wait to meet you at the altar."  
  
Tears came to almost everyone in the rooms eyes. They had waited so long to see Teresa this happy again and who would've ever thought it would be with Fox.  
  
"Luis, could you give this to Fox please. It's his wedding gift." She handed him a small box and Luis took it. "Oh, and tell him I'll see him there."  
  
"Sure, sis. I'll come get you when it's time. Bye Sheridan. See you after the service is over." They kissed again and Luis returned to the room the men were sharing.  
  
"Here, Fox. Teresa asked me to give you this." He handed Fox the small black box. "It's your wedding gift."  
  
Fox looked at the box for a minute and then slowly opened it. On top was a note.  
  
My Dearest Fox,  
  
I have waited for this moment all my life. I once thought I would never be here, but then you came along and changed my life forever. I can't wait to be Mrs. Nicholas Crane. I love you, Fox, with all my heart. And just like the hands on this watch, my love will never stop. I will love you 'til the end of time.  
  
Your soon-to-be wife,  
  
Teresa  
  
Fox opened the gold pocket watch and engraved on the inside were their names and birthdays with the inscription, Born to be Together.  
  
Fox admired the watch. He knew Teresa had put a lot of thought into her gift for him. He then closed the watch and put it in his pocket. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait until Teresa got her present.   
  
"Fox, are you ready? They're lining everyone up to enter." Antonio asked.  
  
"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Fox and his usher's walked out to meet the bridesmaids who were standing ready to make their entrance.  
  
Back in the brides chamber there was another knock at the door. Teresa was alone in the bridal chamber. She walked to the door.  
  
"Coming, Luis." Teresa opened the door and stood there in shock. She couldn't believe who was standing before her. It had to be a ghost. Her hand flew up to her mouth and tears filled her eyes, "What are you doing here? How?" 


	35. Dream Come True

Chapter 35  
  
Dream Come True  
  
Teresa stood there starring in shock at the man who stood before her.  
  
"Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, my God, it's really you. How, how did you get here? Where have you been?" She stammered. Her voice broken by the lump in her throat.  
  
Martin patted her head, "Shhh, baby, that's not important now. Here, Fox asked me to give you this." He handed Teresa a piece of paper. She could barely manage to open it because her hands were trembling so bad.  
  
Resa,  
  
I hope you like your wedding gift. It was hard to keep it a secret for so long. Everyone was in on it. Pilar, Luis, Antonio, Miguel. You name it, they knew about it. I never thought we would keep it a secret. I'm sure you and Martin will want sometime to catch up, but trust me there'll be plenty of time for that after the wedding. Now, get yourself down that aisle. I can't wait to see you!  
  
I love you. Forever!  
  
Fox.  
  
"Teresa, honey, don't cry." Martin dabbed the tears from her eyes with a hankerchief. "You'll ruin your make-up."  
  
"Fox, did this daddy?" She asked looking up at her father, still in shock.  
  
"Well, with Julian's help. I guess the man really has changed. Don't know whether it's because of Eve or because of Allister's death, but he has changed." He gave his daughter another hug. "Come on, Teresa, let's get you married. I know a very lucky man that can't wait to see you."  
  
Teresa took her father's arm and walked to see her bridesmaids and ushers standing there.   
  
"We're ready." Teresa said. With that the wedding coordinator motioned for the music to begin. Fox stood at the steps of the gazebo. He watched as Whitney and Chad, Sheridan and Julian, and Antonio and Gwen made their way down the aisle. Then the bridal march began and out stepped Teresa on the arm of her father. Everyone stood to their feet and turned to look at Teresa. Fox smiled from ear to ear. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life. Teresa made her way down the aisle to Fox and as her and Martin came to the end Teresa kissed her father on the cheek and then took Fox's hand.  
  
Everyone looked on as they exchanged their vows. They were so happy, so in love.   
  
"Now by the power invested in me, I now pronounce to you husband and wife. Fox, you may kiss your bride." Fox raised Teresa's veil and caressed her cheek. "You're beautiful, Resa." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Everyone in the audience sighed.   
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen, I pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane." As they turned to take each others hand and walk back down the aisle Teresa felt something cold against her face. She looked up and then looked at Fox. "It's snowing!" She turned again to Fox, "This is the happiest day of my life."  
  
Fox looked deep into her eyes, "I couldn't have said it better myself." He kissed her again and then walked down the aisle hand in hand to begin the rest of their life together.  
  
I hope you guys like it! I will probably be writing an epilogue in the near future. Tell somethings that happen for Fox and Teresa down the road. Please read and review! I really enjoyed writing it. 


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
25 years later...  
  
Teresa sat at her vanity doing the finishing touches on her hair and make-up. Today was going to be a big day. As she sat down the tube of lipstick she glanced at the family photo that sat on the side of her vanity. She picked it up and looked at the faces in the photo. She had such a wonderful family. It had grown so much over the past 25 years. She looked at her Mother and Father. They were still so in love. She then looked at Luis and Sheridan. They had three children of their own. Twins girls named Reagan and Ashton. They were now 22 years old and a spitting image of their mother. They also had their first son, Asher Lopez-Fitzgerlad who was 27 years old. He, of course, was Luis made over. He was the high school heart throb and quarterback of the football team. He graduated with honors and eventually graduated from Harvard with a law degree. He is married now and his first baby is on the way.  
  
She then focused on Beth and Antonio. They had gotten together shortly after Sheridan came out to Antonio with the truth of her and Luis's love for one another. It took a little longer for them to marry. Both were hurt over loosing what they thought were the love of their lives. But eventually they fell deeply in love and were married five years later. Beth eventually gave birth to their first and only daughter 2 years later. She named her Larkin Lopez Fitzgerald. She has grown to look like her grandmother, Pilar. Good thing, because they are inseperable.  
  
Her eyes then went to Kay and Miguel. Kay had fought for Miguel for so long and after the birth and tragic death of their first baby, Miguel finally realized that he was destined to be with Kay. Charity eventually left town and allowed them to be together. Unfortunately, Kay and Miguel were never able to have children of their own again. They decided to adopt a son and daughter from a local orphanage and have also opened their home to countless other foster children.   
  
She then looked at her and Fox as they stood among their family arm in arm. Today was their 25th wedding anniversary and they were never more in love. He had proven to be a wonderful husband, father and provider. He was know head of Crane Industries. Julian retired a few years ago to spend a life of leisure with Eve. They were out and about traveling the world. Teresa had worked part time as his assistant and full time as a mom. Fox had adopted Ethan shortly after his fathers death. Teresa smiled warmly at Ethan who stood beside them in the picture. He was so handsome. So much like his father. At times she looked at him and thought she was looking at Ethan's ghost. Ethan and Luis and Sheridan's son, Asher had grown up together. There was only a few months between them and they had attended Harvard law school together. They now had a very successful practice located just outside of Harmony.   
  
Seven months after they were married, Teresa gave birth to their first daughter. They named her Destany, because she was conceived on that night they first made love. The night they knew they were destined to be together and she was destined to be here. Teresa broke the news to Fox that she was pregnant on their honeymoon. She had found out after they spent their weekend at the cabin following Fox's hospitalization. Destany was beautiful. She had her mother's dark soulful eyes and long brown hair. The one thing she had of Fox's was his smile. She had his mischevious smile. She was also a daddy's girl. Fox loved the fact that she was a younger version of Teresa. It made him remember why he fell in love with Teresa to begin with. She was a dreamer just like Teresa. Believed in love at first sight and in fate and destiny. She had decided to follow her mothers dream and is pursuing a career in fashion.   
  
Three years later, Teresa gave birth to another daughter. They named her Piper and she looked very much like her father. She was a blonde bombshell. She was tall and fair complected just like Fox. She also had his mischevious grin and his quirkly little attitude. The one feature she had acquired from Teresa were her eyes. Fox loved the fact that all of their children, including Ethan, had their mother's dark, soulful eyes. Piper had just turned 21 and is currently attending a local University with hopes of becoming a journalist.   
  
"Honey, are you ready?" Fox said coming behind her and handing her a rose.  
  
Teresa sat down the picture, "As ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe he's getting married today. On our 25th anniversary none-the-less. Time passes by so very fast, Fox." Tears came to her eyes.   
  
"Yes, my dear, it does. Time has been kind to you though. You're still as beautiful as the day I met you."  
  
She kissed him on the lips, "You're not too bad yourself."  
  
"I love you, my Resa. Forever!" He softly touched the side of her cheek with his hand.  
  
"And I love you, Fox. Forever!" She smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go get the limo ready to take us to the church. I'll meet you outside, let's say in 10 minutes." He said looking at his watch.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute." He took her hand and kissed it and then turned and left.  
  
Teresa's thoughts turned to the last words she had with Ethan before he passed away. He had given her a letter he had written for his son and asked that Teresa give it to him when she felt the time was right. Teresa knew her son would've wanted his father here today, but that wasn't possible. She knew today would be the perfect day to give him the letter. She opened the drawer to her vanity and pulled out the envelope. It was still sealed. She had never even had the urge to read it. She knew that the words were only meant for Ethan Martin. She slipped the letter down in her purse and went to meet Fox.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the church, Ethan stood there fidgeting. He was scared to death. He had heard all the stories of how all the weddings in Harmony were jinxed. He was almost ready to go get his bride and tell her they were running away when a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. Ethan turned around to face the man in front of him.  
  
"There's no need to be nervous. Not every wedding in Harmony is jinxed. Look at your mother and I. Our wedding went off without a hitch and we're still very much in love today." Fox tried to reassure Ethan.  
  
"I know, I'm just a little leary I guess. Have you seen her?" Ethan asked in anticipation.  
  
"Yes, and she's beautiful!" Gwen Hastings said happily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"No, no. You didn't." He smiled at his future mother-in-law. Ethan was marrying Gwen and David's daughter, Constance Hastings. "Could you do me a favor, Gwen?"  
  
"Anything for my favorite son-in-law." She smiled.  
  
"Could you give her this?" He handed her a tiny box. "It's a six-pence for her shoe. My mother wore it the day her and Fox got married. They've always seemed to have such good luck."  
  
Gwen took the box, "I'll take it to her now."  
  
"As I was saying, Ethan. There's no need to be nervous. You two love each other unconditionally. I think that's what some of the doomed marriaged lacked."  
  
"I guess you're right."   
  
"I want you to know that you're mother and I are very proud of you Ethan. I know that I can never take the place of your father, but know that I love you like you were my own." Fox said sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, Fox. That means a lot to me. I know you did the best with what was handed to you after my father's death. Trust me, there's no one else in this world I would choose to have stepped into his shoes than you."  
  
"Thank you. I guess I should be looking for your mother."  
  
Teresa walked up to her son, " Here, I am. Ethan, I have something I want to give you." She handed him the envelope. He looked at it funny.  
  
"Mom, what is this?" He asked curiously.  
  
"It's a letter from your father, dear. He wrote it the day he...the day he passed away. He told me I would know the right time to give it to you. I felt today would be the right time." Teresa looked at Fox. "Honey, let's go take our seats. I'm sure Ethan would like some time alone." Teresa reached up and kissed her son on the cheek. "We love you, dear. You'll make a wonderful husband. Constance is a lucky woman."  
  
Ethan stood there looking at the envelope as if he was afraid to open it. He turned it over and slowly began to open it. He took out the piece of paper and unfolded it. Tears came to his eyes as the read it.  
  
Dear Son,  
  
I write this letter as I'm lying here in bed. I know that I don't have too much longer to live, so I felt I should write you a letter to let you know how proud I am to be your father. You are too young to explain all of this to as I write this letter, but I'm sure now that you're reading this you have reached a pivotal point in your life. I gave this letter to your mother in hopes that she would one day give it to you. Knowing Teresa, it's your wedding day. She was always a hopeless romantic. What I want to say is that though you may not have seen me during your life, I have always been there. I was there the first day of school. I was there for everything fall, every scrape. I was there for you're first kiss and you're first heartache. I was there when you graduated high school and I'll be there for whatever else you may pursue in life. If this in fact is your wedding day, I'll be there. Know that I am proud of you and I love you with every fiber of my being. I wish only the best for you in your life and I hope you one day find the love that your mother and I once shared. Treasure your mother, Ethan, she's truly one in a million.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Your Father  
  
"Are you alright man?"   
  
"Asher, yeah, I'm...It's just this letter." He rambled.  
  
"You sure everything's okay? Who's the letter from?"  
  
"My dad."  
  
"Your dad, but how can that be?" Asher asked confused.  
  
"My mom gave it to me, said that my dad wrote it before he died." He said softly.  
  
"Look, man, I never knew your dad, but I'm sure he's very proud of you." He patted his shoulder as men do.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. I guess it's time isn't it?" Ethan asked.  
  
"We'd better made our way up front." Asher walked away.  
  
Ethan turned to follow him, but was stopped when he noticed all the candles in the vestuble light up at once. He felt a warm breeze follow. He smiled and spoke softly to himself, "Thanks dad! I knew you'd be here."  
  
That's it you guys! I hope you like my story. If you didn't I'm sorry. It was my first of course. R&R and tell me what you think. I do have some ideas for another story, but haven't really started anything yet. Be on the lookout for it. Thanks for all the nice reviews! See ya soon! 


End file.
